Camp Mental Institution
by vandals.and.scandals
Summary: For Valerian, official Queen of Glitter according to his friends, the camp his dad is planning on sending him to is like a mental institution. It's a place for 'people like him' but the reality is that people do judge you. But can you live like that?
1. Hot Mess

**First story, please constructively criticize!**

I swear to god I'm not drunk. Everything is just hazy. I'm not drunk. My mind is thinking in upmost clearness. I am completely aware of everything going on around me. I am especially aware of the gorgeously cute guy sitting on my lap, kissing my neck. He giggles slightly as I pull him closer, which allows a small chuckle to escape my lips. I don't even know his name.

"Man-whore," I hear someone whisper in my ear (the one that's not really occupied at the present time). I turn (not too suddenly- don't want the guy to think something's wrong) and give my best friend a sarcastic look.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Jordan. I- oh" I break off my sentence as the guy hits an especially sensitive spot, which sends a weird tingly sense to my… uh, _down there_. Jordan rolls her eyes and smacks me lightly on the back of the head.

"Do you even know his name?"

"Of course I do!" I retort. "Now if you don't mind," I give her a meaningful look and turn my head back to more… pleasant matters. Oh, they're definitely _pleasant_, I think, and grin, closing my eyes and leaning back into the soft couch, pulling the guy yet closer to me.

"Yeah, yeah, just saying, you're probably scarring 'lil Cam's mind forever," Jordan says and I feel her weight leaving the back of the couch. Who the hell is Cam? Cam… oh, Cam! That awkward rich kid who Judas (the guy who's throwing this party) felt sorry for and invited. But why would I be scarring Cam's mind…?

A thought hits me and I turn my head just enough to see the rest of the couch. Cam is sitting on the other end, very still and upright, his eyes wide and looking at us, his cheekbones extremely red. I decide to toy with him a bit and wink, blowing him a quick kiss. If this is even possible, he turns an even darker shade of red and becomes even stiller, though his eyes never leave me.

"Hey!" a soft voice sounds at my ear and I direct my attention back to the guy on my lap, giving him a seductive grin and kissing him.

Now you're probably wondering if I'm gay.

And the answer is yes.

One hundred percent, absolutely gay.

But that really only plays a small part of this story. Actually… it is sort of not. Well, it really has to be a larger part for me to mention it, right? I mean, sure I do get some hate, but it's not like I flaunt it. If someone asks me if I'm gay, I reply truthfully, but I don't go shouting out to everyone 'hey, I'm gay!'

So now you know that and I'll get back to the party.

I may want to rethink that opening statement.

Oh, I am completely hammered.

My name is… ah, who cares? This is my life!

.: _**1 Week Later**_ :.

I sip my caramel Frappuccino, staring at my reflection in the glass of the Lush store. Even though it's cold, I only have on a black long sleeved shirt under a neon yellow (think highlighter- yellow) sweater-jacket-thing, and black and white striped fingerless gloves. Courtesy of Jordan (who is standing next to me, reading the display), I am wearing purple jeans with black stripes on them- an overly late birthday present (my birthday was at the end of October, and it's almost winter break now). I'm also wearing my favorite boots- Adidas Jeremy Scott Combat Boots- the ones with all the locks and buckles.

Okay, sorry, I am probably (definitely) boring you.

I turn my attention (and yours) back to Jordan, who is- whoa, where is she? Oh, there. She's in the store, which means I should probably follow her.

I find her near the back, talking to a mediocre-looking guy wearing the typical Lush apron.

"Is there a problem?" I ask as innocently as I can, not trying to be too obvious with my curiosity.

The guy, whose name tag reads Parker, gives Jordan a hard glare and looks at me.

"_No_, there isn't. Now if you don't mind, I can only see to one costumer at a time," he hisses, which only makes me want to stay more.

"Jordan, is there a problem?" I ask Jordan directly, looking straight into her blue eyes. They quickly flit between me and Parker, and then she relaxes.

"It's okay, Parker. Valerian's my best friend. He can know."

This seems to get Parker angry.

"I don't think you understand, Jordan. I am under direct orders, as are you, from the Twelve themselves! And it's just common courtesy that we tell _no one_! Not even our gay best friends!"

I can tell by Jordan's look and the way she opens her mouth that she's about to retort and defend me, but I stop her.

"Look, man, your skills of observation are immaculate- I am, in fact, gay, don't worry, you're not my type, but please try not to mention my sexual orientation, or anyone else's for that matter, around Jordan, 'kay? She takes comments very seriously."

Parker rolls his eyes but nods, but Jordan doesn't seem to take it that easily.

"We'll talk later," she scowled at Parker, took my arm, and dragged me backwards out of the shop. I just managed to mouth an 'I'm sorry' at Parker before a tower of soap blocked my view of him.

Once outside in the freezing weather, I pulled myself out of Jordan's grasp and spun her around to face me. She wouldn't meet my eyes as I tried to look into hers, and I could see a faint blush creeping along her jawline.

"Okay, what the hell was that about?" I question with more force than intended. She flinches slightly at my choice of language, but the question is clearly extremely bothersome to her, seeing as she doesn't correct me by saying 'h-e-double hockey stick.' Yes, she usually does that.

"Look, Val, it's hard to explain, and you heard Parker. I can't talk about it. Not to you. Not now. Maybe later, like, in break or so-"

"C'mon, J, we both know my dad's shipping me off to some psycho-camp!" I argue, and shudder slightly at the prospect of spending two weeks at a camp. Probably all they do is roast marshmallows and sing stupid songs. Now don't get me wrong- I love roasting marshmallows with Jordan and a few other friends in the junkyard. But a camp? Not so much.

Jordan sighs, exasperated at my attitude. She's got the whole 'happy' attitude going on, along with the naïve innocent sophomore (which she really does pull off pretty dang well).

"Val, I thought you were going to give this camp a chance. I mean, how bad can it be?"

"Well, seeing as my dad described it to be a 'place for people just like me', I'd say it's full of terrorized closet-gays who will worship the ground I walk on," I mutter, with a hint of sarcasm at the end. When I see the look Jordan is giving me, I change the ending. "Fine. It's full of people who are addicted to neon colors and parties, satisfied?"

"Neon colors and parties?"

"And who may have come home drunk two or three times and who may have had some obedience issues… and school issues… happy?"

"Well-"

"Great. Now let's go get refills," I declared, already walking towards the next Starbucks at the end of the street, giving Jordan no time to argue.

.:.

"Valerian." The sound of my father's voice reaches my ears as I try to quietly make my way up to my room. I stop and swallow, not really wanting to face the guy right now. It really would ruin my whole afternoon, which was, by the way, with three Frappuccinos and a donut or two, quite excellent.

"Dad," I mutter in response, walking backwards down the stairs and to the sofa where he is sitting. He sighs and folds his paper, placing it on the low black coffee table, and looks up at me. Then he stands up, and now he's a good head taller than me, even though I'm not growing anymore. Something about my mom being very short.

"I thought we talked about this last week when you came home at three in the morning, drunk. I was lenient and didn't ground you, but I did ask you to be home on time for the next three weeks. I told you this morning to be here by three thirty so you would have time to get ready for this evening. It is now four thirty. We leave in half an hour."

I swallow, our conversation from last week replaying over and over in my head.

"Okay, I get it, but that thing, a week ago, you know the buses only go once every forty minutes that early, and today, well, we just sort of lost track of time. I'm sorry…" I trail off, not really meaning it. I can tell my dad knows this, but he says nothing.

"Just go put on something nice and not _too_ bright. We're meeting your camp counselor today, so be on your best behavior."

Ah, yes, how could I forget? Meeting with the counselor of Camp Mental Institution (or whatever it's called) today at four. It's written pretty big on my planner, but for some strange reason, I completely forgot to check it on a Sunday morning. Huh, weird. I'll make sure to wear something extra bright.

I make no efforts to change, really. Actually, I just put on an orange studded bet several inches below my waist, so it hangs loosely in a slight diagonal. Ooh, big words have been used. This moment definitely has to go in my history book. I snort as I imagine a paragraph title: _Valerian Madden Uses Big Words in Sentence!_

"Valerian! The car is here! Hurry up!" My dad's voice rings through the door. Ugh… I _really_ don't want to go to this meeting. As in, I really, really, _really_ don't. But it's not like I have a choice. So, I just grab my iPod and cellphone (that I mysteriously 'forgot' to take with me this morning), shove them in my pockets, and head back downstairs to where my dad, Gregory Madden, is waiting, and the chauffeur, Al, is standing next to him, looking at me sympathetically.

Yes, my dad is rich. And most of the time, that's cool and all, but it comes with the typical cliché of the rich parent: he's at work most of the time, usually has a maid cook for us, has been married dozens of times, has had more mistresses than wives, and thinks his son is a complete waste of time. Don't I find out that he really loves me and has been protecting me from great evil all along in the end of this? I think that's what happens in movies….

.:.

The car stops at five minutes past five in front of a small store that reads '_Delphi Strawberries and Souvenirs_'. I'm guessing the shop is new, since I come down here pretty often and I have never seen it before. Now all I'm wondering is why my dad brought me to a strawberry and souvenir shop. I mean, I thought I was going to see a camp counselor….

My dad, reading my mind in a freakish dad-like way, rolls his eyes.

"The office is above. The store is just a small business run by the camp to get some extra money. Now come on, we're late already."

Oh great. I think I need to change the name from Camp Mental Institution to Camp Strawberry: We'll Help Your Gay Son Get Over His Daddy And Obedience Issues And Some Minor Party Issues And Teach Him To Sell Strawberries At The Same Time! Of course, you'd have to abbreviate that to CS:WHYGSGOHDAOIASMPIATHTSSATST!

Hmm… maybe I'll just stick with Camp Mental Institution.

Either way, I am _so not_ looking forwards to this.

**Do share your thoughts in a review, please!**


	2. Yeah 3x

You will never guess who's working the cash register.

No, seriously, you won't. But feel free to try (that's an invitation- you should guess!).

It's Parker! The weird dude from Lush!

I guess I must have been staring at him pretty openly because his face flushes, and he turns abruptly away. Okay, so the weird dude from Lush knows Jordan but they can't talk about it and now he works for some kind of camp store? What is he, a… a… a prostitute? Just always posing as a worker while his boss gets ready? Okay, okay, it's a little farfetched.

Maybe he's stalking me. Now that's a scary thought. I'd rather think of him as a hooker. Just as I'm imagining without the green shirt however, Al lightly taps my shoulder and I notice my dad is looking impatiently at me at the base of a staircase. Next to them there is a sign with an arrow upwards, reading 'Camp Counselor.'

I follow him up, trying to keep this really gross image of Parker stripping for some middle aged woman… oh, ew, gross, eww!

There is a small but pleasant looking waiting area in front of a simple black door. A few comfy chairs stand around, with wooden frames, each leg carved with some half-naked dude holding up the chair. The walls are painted with rolling hills, a beach, a farm, woods, and a few odd-looking houses that I presume to be the camp cabins. It doesn't look _too_ bad… just stuck in Ancient times.

"Would you like some food or refreshments?" a voice suddenly asks next to me and I twitch, looking around. Standing there is a guy of about twenty with an unnaturally smooth voice. His dark hair is held back by a golden circlet of sorts, and, apart from a white t shirt and cream colored pants, he's wearing tons of jewelry and stuff.

Just as I'm about to say that yes, I'd like a soda, the door opens and a dude in a wheelchair rolls out.

"Thank you, Ganymede, but that should suffice for today. Z called, he needs you back up there for tonight. Something about the Muses throwing a party or so."

Muse is throwing a party? When? Where? Tonight? He said tonight, right?

Sorry. I just love Muse. And Matthew Bellamy? Totally hot.

Before I know it, the guy, Ganymede, is gone. How can he disappear so quickly? Now the dude in the wheelchair turns to me and smiles.

"Hello, you must be Valerian. It is very nice to finally meet you. I am Mr. Brunner, the camp director. If you don't mind, I will have a small word with your father first and then talk to you, okay?"

I nod- I don't really care. These chairs are really, really comfy. Mr. Brunner smiles and beckons my father into his office. As soon as they're through the door, another guy steps out- probably Mr. Brunner's last interviewee.

I don't pay further attention to him, but when someone says 'Oh my god, no way' fairly loudly in the room when you two are alone (not counting the chauffeur), you do kind of turn around to see what's going on.

And there he is. The guy from the party. The amazingly hot, cute, absolutely gorgeous guy that I spent several hours fooling around with. I automatically smile and stand up, walking over to him. He's smiling too, and right now my life really feels like one of those sappy romance movies where the two who are meant to be together see each other, run at each other and leap into the other's arms, wildly making out.

Hmm… that really doesn't sound like a bad idea right now.

But, instead of doing that, I merely stop in front of him. Thankfully, he's the first one to speak after an awkward pause.

"Okay, sorry, but, well, I kind of forgot your name…" it's a relief, really, because I also have no recollection of his too.

"That's okay. I'm Valerian. Madden. You?"

"Sawyer. Sawyer Hansen."

"Awesome. So… you also going to camp?" I ask, trying to make conversation. His shoulders sag slightly and his eyes glance to the closed door.

"Yeah, first timer. My mom's making me. Something about how there'll be 'people just like me' or so. You?"

"Pretty much the same, 'cept my dad's making me go. He gave me exactly the same explanation. And now I feel like we're in The Parent Trap. Well, I hope we're not, 'cause that would mean we're related, and that would really put a blow on things."

Sawyer laughs, and is about to say something, but a shrill voice sounds from downstairs.

"Sawyer! Time to go!"

Sawyer exhales.

"That's my mom. I should probably get going then. I guess I'll see you at camp… but just in case I don't…" faster than I could have done, he grabs my phone from my back pocket and quickly types something into it. A few seconds later, he's done, and my phone's back in my pocket. I stand there in amazement, shaking my head.

"Damn… you have to teach me that," I remark. Sawyer laughs again (man, I really like his laugh), leans forwards and gives me a small kiss on the cheek.

"See you soon."

Two words: Hot. Damn.

.:.

When I am finally ushered into the office, I can't help but notice the faint smell of horse lingering in the air. Believe me, I know what the smells like- my aunt has a horse farm in Virginia and I spend practically every break there, working in the stables.

Apart from that, it's pretty much pleasant, fashioned like the waiting room, except there's a window to the side, overlooking the busy street.

"Ah, Valerian," Mr… what's his name greets me.

"Hey…" There's a twinkle in the dude's eye as he chuckles and shakes my hand.

"Mr. Brunner. Though I really do prefer to be called Chiron, if I may call you Valerian."

Ookay then….

"Sure…" I trail of, meeting my dad's eyes for only a second. "Chiron."

He smiles and rolls back around his desk, beckoning me to sit on the chair opposite it. My dad's sitting in a replica of the chair, just slightly in the corner, where he can sit and be quiet.

"So, Valerian, tell me about yourself."

"Well… my name's Valerian Madden, I am sixteen years old, and a sophomore…. Uh, I live with my dad and his wife Jacqueline on the Upper West Side and yeah."

Chiron raises his eyebrows slightly but makes no comment about the district I live in, which is really kind of nice.

"You mentioned your father's wife, yet you did not call her your mother. From the way your father talked, it sounded like she practically raised you."

I scoff.

"She bought me a skateboard in attempt to make me more like a 'real boy'" I say, with 'real boy' in mock-quotation marks, not trying to mask the malice in my voice as I speak of Jackie's failed attempt to 'make me straight'. Chiron furrows his brow.

"'Real boy'?"

I sigh.

"Yeah. I'm gay, and Jackie doesn't really approve of it, for the, what, ten months she's known me?"

"Ah, a homophobic step parent. You know, the young man who was here before you had the same problems as you," he states, and I find myself blushing slightly at the thought of Sawyer. His spiky brown hair, the bright yellow hat that matches my jacket… I'm lost in thought for a second, only brought back by Chiron's soft chuckle. "I see you've met Sawyer Hansen then, am I correct?" When I nod my head, he continues. "How, might I ask? Because he must have made quite an impression on you, presuming you two only just met."

"Well…" I begin, but find myself blushing even harder. "We sort of hooked up at this party a few weeks ago, though none of us knew each other's names."

Chiron openly laughs at this, his cheeks slightly red. But it's not from uneasiness about the topic, like it is for most people, it's because apparently, he has quite a good time laughing around me. Sadly, the only thing I can think is 'oh my god is my hair messed up?'

"I assure you, young mister Sawyer was quite smitten by you. When I asked him about any romances in his life, he got caught on that party, and went on for quite a while about an- I quote- 'adorable guy, really easy and fun to be around, but a great kisser and _really_ knows how to turn you on.'"

Okay.

Kill me now.

I'm already dying of shame in here.

Not because of what Sawyer said- that's totally sweet, and I've been thinking pretty much the same thing, but to hear it from Chiron and with my dad in the room? Not so much. My dad clears his throat rather loudly, and Chiron's playful demeanor rapidly fades, leaving a more serious face behind. I turn to my dad and give him a glare and a sarcastic smile.

"I think we're done here, Chiron. My son will be at the shuttle bus to camp at ten a.m. sharp. Good day."

And that's my dad.

Outside the office, Al is standing there, waiting, and as my dad descends the stairs, he presses a small sheet of paper (that I recognize from downstairs- they were selling sticky notes with some weird temple and strawberries logo on them) into my hand and whispers "from the handsome young man from earlier." Except, Al has this kickass accent, so it sounds like "from da han-som young man from ea'lia." I don't know where he's from.

I look at the note.

**Hey, it's Sawyer.**

**I was going to say this earlier, but you had left already.**

**One, you're cute.**

**Two, I have this silver ring with a tiny purple stone on it. I'm guessing it's yours….**

**You seem like the kind of guy who'd skip for an hour or two. Breakfast tomorrow at Starbucks? If you can't, that's totally cool, just give me a call. You have my number now anyway ;)**

**-Sawyer**

Holy shit. That boy doesn't know what he does to me.

Looks like I have a date tomorrow.

**Questions, comments? **

**The actual camp part of this will begin on Monday, if you're lucky, on Saturday or Sunday. Before then is just Val being Val and Sawyer (you'll get to know him better) being Sawyer and Jordan and Parker being awkward.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Take It Off

**WOW, I am so sorry, I completely forgot about this. **

**Reviews, yes? Please, I seriously need feedback on this.**

Okay, confession time. I do like some Ke$ha songs. To be exact, two. Blow and Take it off. Funny, how the titles of those coincide…. Sorry, should probably keep my mind out of the gutter there. But seriously, I like those songs and I have them on my iPod (they were free downloads- I can't say no). But the only reason I like them is because glitter is mentioned at least three times in Blow and the music vid for Take it off is pretty epic.

Confession time number two: I am a sucker for glitter.

I know, I know, it sounds so stereotypical of a gay guy, but I really have a thing for glitter- any kind. Usually, I even wear a thin line of glitter eyeliner on my eyelids. Not today though. Tomorrow, if you're lucky.

How these things affected my date?

One, as I walk into Starbucks on Monday morning (instead of sitting in French class), Ke$ha is playing on my iPod. Two, as I look into Sawyer's eyes briefly, I get caught, because… wait for it… they glitter! Like, literally, they sparkle and shine! I _have_ to get those contacts. I just do.

"I really like your contacts," I blurt out. Okay, I probably just really embarrassed myself in front of a hot guy. Fortunately, Sawyer gets this really happy look on his face.

"Oh my god, thank you! It's the first time I'm wearing them and I was completely nervous this morning."

Damn. Should have put on the glitter eyeliner.

"Come on, what do you want? I'm paying," Sawyer smiles at me.

"Oh, no, I can't let you do that. Seriously, I can pay my own," I protest, but find my protests quieted by a hand on my mouth and a stern look from Sawyer.

"I made you skip school, I'm paying your coffee. End of discussion."

.:.

"Valerian."

Funny, how every time I meet my dad, the first thing I hear is my name.

"Dad," I counter, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Is there a reason your school sent me a note today saying you weren't there?"

I think about it, then shake my head.

"No, no reason. Well, yeah, actually, there is. I was sick. I guess Al just forgot to inform them."

He _so_ does not believe me. But there's not really much he can do, so I keep going to my room, smiling at my own little victory.

.:.

The rest of the week until Friday passes pretty much the same. I don't really get to school that much, but I do spent some very productive hours with a certain young man by the name of Sawyer.

Oh god help me, I am totally falling for him. I would normally go on and on about this, but you aren't here to read that. Or maybe you are. All I'm saying I still think he's as cute as he was a week ago and I am _so_ the boy in the relationship, which makes me smile.

Well, it's all nice till Friday. Jackie actually has a yoga class in the mornings, so the house is empty until about ten in the morning. Awesome time to have Sawyer over, right? Wrong! Well, I sort of had him sleep over on Thursday night (don't worry, we had separate beds) so he would be able to have Al's kickass pancakes in the morning and then maybe walk around Central Park for the rest of the day.

For me, a free Friday just means I miss some school- we're just watching movies in all classes anyway. Break starts tomorrow (Saturday) so today is the last day, and it's not like anyone will show up anyway. Sawyer goes to some other school, I think it's a charter school or something like that, and they have their own holidays, so he's been on break since Wednesday.

Anyway, back to the fact that Jackie's supposed to be at yoga. As I'm sure you've guessed, she isn't. Now I don't think she'd have freaked out so much if Sawyer and I were just chilling in my room, but we were sort of making out pretty intensely when she walked in.

Naturally, she threw a fit, which is how we got to where we are now: sitting on the couch in my living room, with my dad on his way home. Great, just what I need, a lecture from daddy dearest. Maybe it _is_ good that I'm going to camp tomorrow.

"Valerian."

See, what did I tell you? He always starts sentences with my name! Anyways, I gulp and sit up a little straighter (haha, _straighter_, get it?), adjusting my neon yellow hoodie/jacket thing for the millionth time. I turn my head to face him, and his cold eyes bear down upon me. Oh, did you see that? That's poetry, right there. Imaginary high five!

"Hey, dad," I say, drawing out the 'e' and the 'y' in that first word, so it sounds like 'Heeeyyy, dad.'

"Don't 'hey, dad' me, Valerian. Who is this boy? Why is he here? Why are you not in school?"

"Well, dad, this is Sawyer Hansen, he's here because I told him how delicious Al's pancakes are, and I'm not in school because I am here, telling Sawyer how delicious Al's pancakes are," I mock- smile up at him. Disappointment and disbelief flash over his face at the same time- _so_ not a good sign.

"Valerian, listen to me. I have nothing against you having friends over, in fact, I am happy to see you are finally spending time with other people than that Jordan girl. But your schooling is very important, especially because of your… _disabilities_."

My disabilities. I snort at that, meeting my dad's eyes.

"Dad, we weren't doing anything this week anyway. And if it helps, I asked Jordan to bring me the work I'm missing."

"Valerian…"

"No, dad. Look, I'm sorry for skipping and all, but I was actually having fun!" I burst out quite unexpectedly, and Sawyer's hand twitches next to mine. I really wish I could hold his hand right now, I really do. My dad seems to have noticed the twitch, and, with a sigh, he abandons the topic of my schooling and seems to focus in on the part of me and Sawyer.

"So Sawyer, huh? Valerian, Jackie called, fairly distressed, and said you two were acting inappropriately."

I feel my cheeks get hot and as I sneak a glance to Sawyer, I can see he's equally embarrassed.

"We were just making out, dad… I actually put a sock on the door, but I think Jackie must've passed through college in a dream, because she just came barging in…" I murmur, avoiding my dad's eyes at all costs. At this point, Sawyer actually takes my hand in his, and I'm so relieved. Jackie clears her throat at Sawyer's motion, but that just leads me to grasp his hand more tightly.

"Jackie, I'm gay, deal with it," I growl, standing up, pulling Sawyer along with me. "C'mon, Sawy, we can have breakfast somewhere else."

Sawyer silently follows me and we walk out of the room, still hand in hand, not looking bad.

I am getting a really bad feeling about this whole Jackie thing, to be honest. I mean, I know she's very conservative and all (I knew that before my dad married her), but she's really getting on my nerves on her whole anti-gay spree.

"Hey," a pleasant voice says on my left. I turn and am about to respond, but I'm kind of silenced by Sawyer's lips. I smile and turn around to face him completely, wrapping my hands around his neck and giving him (or his mouth) my fullest attention. What starts out as a nice, chaste kiss quickly turns into another full blown make-out session in my foyer.

"Ah, young love," Al says from the door. I pull away from Sawyer mid-kiss and look at Al with slightly bigger-than-usual eyes. He chuckles and waves his had dismissively. "I think it's cute, and so does Charlene." Charlene's Al's wife. I smile and nod, re-taking Sawyer's hand.

"Breakfast?" I ask, and he nods happily.

.:.

"Hot damn, those were the best pancakes of my life," Sawyer exclaims as he pushes his empty plate away from him and leans back in his chair in the small Upper East Side apartment that belongs to Al and Charlene. "Though I think we got a little carried away with the syrup," he mutters, looking down at his once white shirt. I giggle and look down at my own previously light blue shirt. Halfway through breakfast, we sort of got into a miniature food fight.

From the kitchen, we hear Charlene's voice.

"Hey, boys, when you're done, you can each take a shower. Same rules as always, Val!"

I roll my eyes.

"Same rules?" Sawyer questions and I smirk.

"No boyfriends in showers. But don't worry, they have two showers. Yo, Charlie?" I call to the kitchen over my shoulder.

"Yes, oh gangster of gangsters?"

"Do you think we could borrow some clothes of Al?"

"Sure, you know where they are!"

I think it's safe to say I've been here quite often and take showers here a lot.

.:.

After our separate (sadly) showers, Sawyer says he has to go home to pack his stuff for camp, and I figure I should probably do the same. I try to convince Al to let me take the train home or walk, but he refuses. Just as he's parked the car outside my house, he faces me with this real serious expression, and I'm suddenly really worried.

"Val… uh, this is hard to say, but this is the last time you'll be seeing me for a while. As you saw, Charlene's very pregnant, and your dad's giving me the next three months off so I can take care of her. I'm really sorry, youngin'."

Charlene's pregnant? Since when? She's hardly showing!

"W- wow, man, congrats! Do you know what you're going to name it?"

Al chuckles.

"We're thinking of Caleb if it's a boy, and Anja if it's a girl. What do you think?"

I smile at him, a nice, genuine smile.

"Both have my seal of approval, but know that I will be visiting you every weekend to make sure you're dressing your baby properly. Because, man, I love you and all in a completely platonic way, but really? Your 'casual' closet consists of band tees and jeans."

Al shakes his head and laughs.

"I'm definitely going to miss you when you're at camp, Val."

"I'll miss you too, Al."

.:.

By the evening, my large duffel bag is packed, and I'm back in my own clothes, not Al's, which are actually a little too big for me. I really wish I could be with Sawyer right now, but my dad insisted, when I came home, that he, Jackie and I have a 'family dinner' and that I should dress nicely and be there alone. So I'm wearing black and grey pinstripe slacks, and a white un-tucked fancy short sleeved dress shirt. _So_ _not_ me. At least I'm wearing my black and white checked suspenders hanging at my sides.

Oh well, wish me luck for this dinner. I'm guessing it could be my last.

Damn, I really want to see Sawyer right now.

**So sorry for the long break! And sorry if this chapter sucked majorly, but still, please review! As I said, this is my first story, and I really need all the help I can! Thanks to those who reviewed, it means a lot!**

**REVIEW!**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	4. So What?

"Oopsies," I glare at my dad the next Saturday morning, 'accidentally' dropping a carton of eggs on the kitchen floor. As you may have guessed, dinner didn't go too well last night. Apparently, it wasn't just a family dinner- it was a dinner with a very catholic business guy and his daughter. Yikes. Yeah, so the business dude, I think his name was something weird and biblical, and Jackie _and_ my dad tried to set me up with his daughter. Didn't end well. Not. At. All.

"Valerian…"

"Dad…" I counter, never lifting my glare.

"Valerian, I am deeply sorry for what happened last night, but Jackie insisted."

"I don't care, dad," I burst out. "I don't care if Jackie insists; if she can't deal with me liking boys the way I'm 'supposed' to like girls, then she shouldn't be part of this 'family'! And seriously, you're just making things worse for yourself! Didn't you think I'd hear that the weird business dude could be your next partner? Didn't you think I knew that if his daughter and I hit it off, he'd _be_ your next partner?" I shout, leaving my pretty angry father standing alone in the kitchen.

"We're leaving in ten minutes for the shuttle bus, son!" he calls after me.

Okay, believe it or not, I'm actually looking forwards to camp. Just getting away from my dad and Jackie, and spending a whole week with Sawyer… I can already tell that if I don't force myself to focus on putting on a jacket and lugging my duffle bag downstairs, I'll get completely lost in thought about Sawyer.

Jackie's standing in the kitchen doorway, glaring at me. Unfortunately for her, my awesomely awesome stash of various PopTarts is in a cabinet in there and she is definitely _not_ stopping me from getting them.

"Hey, Jackie, please move, or you'll be infected by my being gay. I heard it's like a disease," I sneer, and am surprised when it actually works. It's quite funny, really, how she jumps about three feet in the air and moves away from me. Not letting her or my dad see that her reaction affects me in any way, I turn my back to them, and from then on, I'm all smiles to myself.

"Are you ready to go, Valerian?" My dad asks once I've stored the PopTarts safely in my duffle bag (I am not telling _you _where- that would just give you more chance to steal them).

"Yup, let me just grab my jacket," I respond, grabbing my neon yellow jacket. Oh, I really love that thing. If you could see me now, picture a dreamy smile on my face as I put on my jacket over my black and white barcode t shirt. I'm also wearing dark green skinny jeans, and, as always, my ever-trusty combat boots. "Okay, ready."

Dad drives me to the shuttle bus. The ride is quiet, and I really wish I could listen to my iPod, but if I do, I know my dad will get pissed. I don't know why. It doesn't take us long to get to where the bus is, only about ten minutes, and there are already kids there, getting in. A surfer guy in an orange jacket that reads 'Camp Half Blood' and jeans is loading the luggage into the bus. For some odd reason, I can't really look directly at his face. Weird.

I get out of the car and say goodbye to my dad, who is practically already speeding off to another meeting, only having quickly take my duffel bag from the back seat and plunked it next to me. The surfer guy takes my duffle bag without saying anything, and I'm really left with nothing else to do than go in the bus and sit down, making sure I save a seat for Sawyer.

Said boy gets here about five minutes later. By then I've scrutinized most people around me, trying to figure out which may be a problem and which not. There're three girls- two brunettes and a blonde- who don't look like they'll be much trouble. There's a guy who is _definitely_ team gay, I can just tell. The there's this other guy, a military brat, by the looks of him, who might be a problem. The other two boys sitting around- black hair, dyed green hair- look harmless.

"Hey, beautiful," Sawyer's breath tickles my ear. I smile and stand up, hugging him tightly. "Whoa, easy, tiger. How was the dinner yesterday?" He's cupping my face and looking in my eyes, and I really can't resist but quickly kiss him on the lips.

"Absolutely terrible, but let's not-" I'm really rudely interrupted by a loud voice.

"Aww, look, boy love. Gross, faggots."

It's a new boy. He looks to be a bit taller than me, with spiky blond hair and darker eyes. He's well-muscled, and is probably around sixteen or seventeen. Wearing a white t shirt and cargo shorts (in the middle of winter, is he crazy?). A bit hot, but really not. I'm about to say something really mean to him that would have made Jordan cover her ears and say 'lalala' really loudly, but the military brat from earlier beats me to the bat.

"Hey, you!" he shouts at the newcomer. When said newcomer turns to said military brat, a punch to the face knocks him backwards. "Don't fuck with the gays." Newcomer's nose is bleeding and he shoots military brat a glare, but nods, and sits down near the front of the bus, away from everyone else. Looks like his plan to make friends failed.

Military brat turns to Sawyer and Me.

"You two okay?"

We both nod.

"Look, if he or anyone else gives you trouble, come looking for me. Cabin five, name's Elias Parra."

"Cool, thanks. I'm Sawyer," Sawyer says.

"Valerian," I add. Elias nods and goes back to his seat and puts is iPod earphones in.

"Alright, guys, looks like everyone who's supposed to be here is here, so let's go. Take it away, Argus!" someone shouts from the front of the bus. I look up to see who it is, seeing as the voice sounds familiar.

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

It's Parker.

.:.

I don't really remember the ride to camp. At some point I fell asleep on Sawyer's shoulder, and then he fell asleep on me (Elias took a picture and showed me later). Newcomer's name turned out to be Joel Reed. Yeah, he kept quiet after his encounter with Elias. Parker I guess pretended not to know me, but from what Elias said later, Parker was listening to music the whole time.

Also, turns out Elias is nice to us because he has two gay moms. He's been going to camp since he was ten, so that'd be six years. He has brown hair in a buzz cut, light brown eyes and an angular face. Huge muscles. Black long sleeved muscle shirt and camouflage cargo pants and heavy duty combat boots. I think he's the type of guy all girls would swoon over in the summer. Okay, apparently also in the winter (one of the brunettes from earlier keeps checking him out).

So anyway, when we get to camp, it's surprisingly warm. Not the kind of weather you'd wear a t-shirt and shorts in (I'm still a firm believer that Joel is crazy), but warm enough to walk around in a sweater, not a heavy duty winter jacket.

Chiron, still in his wheelchair, greets us and takes us to a ginormous light blue barn house, which he calls the Big House. Without any further explanation, he puts us in a room, telling us there'll be an orientation video. Sawyer and I sit together. Elias sits next to Sawyer (even though he claims he's watched the video tons of times, but apparently it changes every half year), and to my right there are the other two guys from earlier, the one with black hair and the one with dyed green hair. Dyed green hair's name is Kurou and black hair is his brother, Kaede Yoshida. They're Japanese. Their parents met at Harvard. Surprise, surprise.

The three girls names are Juno (brunette who was checking out Elias), Sophie (the other brunette), and Cat (real name 'Caterina', the blonde). Then the guy who I thought was team gay turns out to be the same team as Joel. His name is Marcel.

.:.

"Oh. My. God. I am so totally a daughter of Aphrodite," Sophie squeals excitedly. She's already getting on my nerves.

Yeah, so, it turns out the Greek gods are real and stuff!

Uh… right. Sorry, that was a little awkward. I'm just still getting used to that idea.

"So, Elias, what's cabin five?" Sawyer asks Elias. I think I know what he's going to say.

"Ares," Elias responds, grinning. Oh, take that. Called it!

Suddenly, there's a shriek and a series of gasps behind us. Sawyer and I spin around to see Juno staring at a strange holograph-y thing over her head. It's a golden apple. Ooh, shiny… okay, sorry, it's distracting.

Next to me, I feel Elias move.

"Alright, the first claiming so far. Welcome to camp, Juno Lyon, daughter of Eris! Come on, I'll show you to the cabin- it's right by the Ares cabin."

Okay, he so totally likes her. It's actually kind of cute.

"Yo, Jordan, Parks, mind taking over the newbies for now?" Elias calls to two people as he grabs Juno's suitcase and heads off with her towards the cabin. I think two people walk in, but I'm too busy falling asleep on Sawyer's shoulder (yes, whilst standing, that's how tired I am and how comfy Sawyer is) to look up at them.

"Alright, hey everyone! I'm Parker, son of Demeter, and this is my friend Jordan, daughter of Nike."

Hey, wait a sec… Parker… Jordan… my head shoots up and my eyes come in contact with Jordan's. Oh, so this is where she's been going in out breaks… that explains a lot. Suddenly, there are more gasps. I spin to see who's been claimed now, but everyone's looking at me. Okay… ooh, I get it! I look up, above my head, just in time to see the rest of a feint purple glow.

"All right, this is going great! Welcome, Valerian Madden, son of Hecate! Oh, and you!" we all turn to Kurou (green hair, Japanese), who is swatting at a pair of crossed torches over his head, which are burning purple fire. "Also welcome Kurou Yoshida, son of Hecate too! Great, you two can follow me," Jordan exclaims and winks at us to follow her. I look first at Kurou (who is exchanging nervous glances to his brother), then to Sawyer, who looks sad but also a little happy. Remind me to talk to him later.

We're already at the door, when white light floods the room. Everyone looks at Sawyer, who has mysteriously lost all his clothes except for a white cloth tied around his hips, and has a pair of fluffy white wings holographed behind him. A series of giggles goes through the room, and I feel blood rushing to my head. Sawyer looks so goddam hot. It takes quite a bit of self-restraint to not go and glomp him.

"Ookay, Sawyer Hansen, son of Eros, you can also come with me," Jordan says. Sawyer blushes and walks towards us, the wings following him. It's only when he's directly next to me that I notice the wings have attached themselves to his back.

That is so unfair! He gets wings, and what do I get? A feint purple glow! Unfair….

But I'm not able to ponder more about this rude unfairness of things, because I'm already being launched into the next surprise: Chiron. He's not in a wheelchair. He's a fricking centaur.

**O.o how'd you like that? Were you guys expecting those parents? Just saying, this ignores Son of Neptune. I'm still not sure if I'll include Heroes of Olympus characters- probably not the main ones. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Hello Fascination

You know what's funny? Watching a guy who looks like a god (in my opinion), with white fluffy wings and clad only in a white cloth around his hips, chase after his clothes, which are hurriedly scampering away from him. It's fricking hilarious. Seriously, I've been rolling around on Sawyer's bed (light brown wood and pink and black silk sheets- very nice), trying to stop laughing, while a pair of jeans is running away from him.

Lucky for Sawyer, the cloth never rides up, and he said that it's like a pair of panties under it, so there's nothing… hanging. You get what I mean, right? Oh dear. Sawyer just tried to grab a t-shirt, and now it's rapidly climbing up the wall.

"Val! This is _so_ not funny!" Sawyer tries to shout at me over my laughs, but he's cracking up himself a bit.

After another ten minutes, all the clothes Sawyer packed are hanging out on the ceiling, and Sawyer's sitting next to me, his head in his hands, groaning 'why, why, why?' over and over to himself. I'm about to put my arm around him to *comfort* him (if you get my hint), when there's a knock on the door, and it opens.

"You guys decent?" Jordan asks, and I snort.

"Yeah, Jordan, you can come in. Sawyer's clothes just made a run for it though, and I can't guarantee when that loin cloth will fall off, so no fair warning from me," I respond, and Jordan turns around to glare at me. It doesn't last long though, for after a few seconds, she's moved on to Sawyer.

"So you're the mysterious boyfriend, are you?"

Oh dear.

Jordan's like an overprotective older brother, except she's a girl, and I'd absolutely _love_ to have a sister, so let's just say she's my overprotective older sister, 'kay? Okay. Sawyer nods and stands up to shake her hand.

"Sawyer Hansen."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Chiron told me."

Chiron.

I still can't wrap my head around the fact that he's a fricking centaur. It's like 'holy shit; there's magical beings up there watching my every step! And three of them have seen my whole life and one of them will at some point cut some yarn an I'm going to die!' Yeah, not very cheerful.

"Well I'm Jordan Sparks, daughter of Nike, and if you do anything to hurt Valerian, I will personally ensure that you die through a mysterious monster attack."

Huh, maybe there _is_ a darker side to Jordan after all. Would do her good.

"Of course I'll do the same to him if he, in any way, hurts you."

"Uhh… good to know?" Sawyer responds, and I just look at Jordan in horror.

"Anyway," she continues, not looking at me, "there's a rule. No couples alone in their cabins. The real rule is there can't be a girl and a boy alone in the cabin at one time if they don't have the same parents, but the same goes to two gay guys. At least, in my books. I'm working on Chiron making that an official rule, but we haven't had many gay couples at camp, so it'll take some convincing. I won't rat you two out for today because it's your first day, but be more careful next time. Anyway, dinner's in five minutes, just thought I'd let you know. Val, you should go back to your cabin and decide who head of the cabin is."

Leave it to Jordan to give a long speech at such an inopportune time. I could be doing things with Sawyer that are _a lot_ more fun than listening to Jordan.

Oh god, I'm horny. Damn it.

.:.

"Hey, Kurou, who should be cabin leader?" I ask the green haired Japanese boy.

"I don't care…" he trails off. That he and Kaede aren't as related as they thought they were seems to be really getting to him.

"C'mon, Kurou, it can't be that bad." I try, but he just looks at me with his near-black Asian eyes. I know, I know, it sounds racist, but I can't think of a better way of describing them.

"Val, I just learned that the boy I thought to be my younger brother for fourteen years turns out to have a different mother, and that the woman I thought to be my mother actually isn't related to me at all. It's just a lot to take in, okay?"

I sit down on his bed next to him.

"So… who's Kaede's father?"

Kurou snorts.

"Hermes, of all gods. Though, I guess I should not be surprised. My dad loves travelling- he works for National Geographic and goes everywhere for them- it's only natural that my- that Kaede's- mom would fall for him. And I guess I shouldn't be surprised that my dad fell for her- she's pretty superstitious in magic and all for an Asian."

I laugh gently at this.

"So, cabin leader?" I try again.

"Well, how old are you?" he asks me.

"Sixteen," I answer. "But I don't think that really means much. You?"

"Fourteen," Kurou says. "Hey, maybe we can be co-leaders, at least until we get more people. We can ask Chiron at din-" he's interrupted by what sounds like a large horn being blown. Oh god, that sentence is wrong in _so_ many ways….

"I think that's food time," I say, and Kurou and I get up and walk out the door, to see people streaming in towards the weird place with the fire in the middle that the video said was where we eat (I think it was called the pavilion or so). We basically sprint over because one, our cabin is quite a ways away, and two, most other cabins are already there.

When we finally get there, Chiron discretely points to a table made of black wood with purple metal cutlery and such. Very fancy; very Hecate, as I've gathered. You know, black and purple and stuff. Apparently my mom's also into magic, dogs, keys and chaos.

So we're all just sitting there, and I really hope that there'll be food soon, because man, I am starving! I sneak a glance at Sawyer, who is sitting at what seems so be a normal camp table, staring off into space, his wings tucked neatly behind his back.

"Attention, campers!" All heads turn to Chiron. "I would like to welcome our newest campers tonight. Please be nice and _don't_ get them in trouble, okay? Newly arrived demigods, please stand. Please welcome Juno Lyon, daughter of Eris. Kaede Yoshida, son of Hermes. Valerian Madden and Kurou Yoshida, sons of Hecate. Sophie Powell, daughter of Aphrodite. Caterina Channing, daughter of Nike. Marcel Fronts, son of Ares. And Joel Reed, son of Demeter."

There is a round of half-hearted applause- I guess everyone just wants to eat, like I do.

The rest of dinner is quite uneventful. We get up and throw some food in the fire, get warned not to sneak out at night because we may die, blah, blah, blah, the usual. I didn't really listen- too distracted staring at Sawyer's torso… sorry, just got distracted there again.

.:.

"Yo, boys!" there's a dude at the door. It's a little embarrassing for me, seeing as I'm _just_ in my jeans, standing in the middle of the room, trying to use some magic I found in a book on the wall, trying to dye my hair purple. I guess it's a son of Hecate thing- dyeing hair. The dude snorts as he sees me standing there. "Where's your bro at?"

I guess he's talking about Kurou. I turn around to where the bunks are (black wood, purple sheets).

"Kuro!" I call, leaving off the extra 'u' at the end. Kuro said it's like a nickname, because he calls me Val.

"Uh-huh," a call comes back, and Kuro jumps down from a top bunk, clad in a black t-shirt and jeans. "Yeah?"

"'Kay, my name's Dave, son of Dionysus. Me and a few other people, namely the Apollo, Hermes and Dionysus cabins, are throwing a party tomorrow night for everyone fourteen and older. Rules are that you're allowed to drink as long as you don't cause trouble, 'kay?"

Kuro and I nod, well, it's the best we can do.

"Great. Party starts tomorrow evening at seven thirty and goes till two thirty. It's at the cliffs above the old wartime bunkers. And if Chiron gets wind about this, we're all pretty screwed, so no one say anything!"

Alrighty then. Looks like I have something to look forward to tomorrow, I smile to myself as I go back to trying to dye my hair.

**Okay, okay, it's short. Like, really short. But please, don't let that stop you from reviewing ;D **

**So yeah, thank you booknerd95, your reviews are awesome :)**

**But that doesn't mean you other people can't review, you know… ;)**

**REVIEW!**

**I'll update sooner or later**


	6. My Life Would Suck Without You

"Kuro!" I groan, throwing a shirt on the floor and walking over to my half-brother's bed, where he's lying on, quietly reading a magazine. How can he fricking read? From what I've gathered, most demigods have dyslexia, as do I! He looks up from said magazine.

"Yes?"

"I don't know what to wear! Do you have anything?"

Kuro rolls his eyes. Even though we've just met yesterday, he's already figured out that since we're about the same height and build, his clothes are also my clothes. He sits up and swings he legs over his mattress, landing on the floor with a soft _thunk_. Then he walks over to his cabinet and rummages around in it for a bit, before finally throwing something at me.

It's a black t shirt with smoke curling up from the bottom right. Very nice. I nod in appreciation- that Japanese boy has some good taste. This shirt would go absolutely awesome with my blue jeans, blue scarf and newly dyed blue hair (I know, I know, a bit heavy on the blue, but hey, my boots are black, as is my shirt, and I have this blue and black bracelet set to go with it, so hey. And Kuro helped me with the hair thing).

I quickly put on the clothes and then stand in front of the mirror, carefully applying my glitter eyeliner. I look absolutely fab, if I may say so myself.

"Yo, what should I wear?" Kuro asks from behind me, a little lost in the pile of clothes I've left behind. I frown slightly, scrutinizing my Asian brother.

"Well, are you looking to impress anyone?"

"Not really… though if I could get an Aphrodite girl, that would probably help me with popularity here."

"Okay, boy, I'll help you dress up, but definitely not for some Aphrodite girl who will dump you in a matter of minutes. But here, put on that t-shirt and these pants, and you'll steal the show, 'kay? Just make sure you don't attract the wrong crowd," I warn him, picking up my barcode t-shirt and a pair of faded red jeans and tossing them to Kuro, who smiles.

"Thanks bro!"

.:.

Sadly, Kuro resisted my attempts to put even the slightest amount of eyeliner on him. Then he sprayed himself with Axe deodorant. I don't usually mind Axe, but really, I do when someone right next to you is spraying it. See, I had used Rexona (that stuff for girls- it smells _so_ good) and the two of them really didn't mix well.

I can feel my heart beating in my throat as Kuro and I make our way through the woods, the sounds of the party growing ever closer. It's already close to eight, and I think that the party's probably already in full swing.

"Hey, strangers," a female voice sounds next to me and I jump up, scared out of my mind. Oh. It's just Juno. "You guys I'm guessing are also going?"

We nod and continue walking, and Juno comes with us. Oh. My. Fricking. God. This silence is _so_ awkward!

"Hey, Valerian, I love what you've done with your hair. Do you think you could give me a blonde streak?" Juno asks. I turn my head and scrutinize her. She has a chocolaty brown hair color, sort of like dark chocolate, so the blond could look very becoming in that. Her skin is a little pale, but I think that out in the sun she'd tan nicely, so the blonde approval also goes to that. All in all, that's a yes.

"Sure. Just come by our cabin at any point."

"Cool, thanks. So, you and the Eros boy, Sawyer, are you two together?"

Oh god. What a stupid question, right? Right!

"No, we just like randomly making out in public so everyone will think we're gay. Yes, we're together!"

Okay, maybe that sounded a little harsh, seeing as Juno flinches.

"Sorry," I sigh. "What's the big deal with gays at this camp anyway?"

Juno shrugs.

"Hey, I'm a first timer, like you. But I can ask Elias if you want…"

.:.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," a voice breathes in my ear. I turn around and fling my arms around Sawyer, who hugs me back tightly. It's only then that I notice he's actually wearing clothes. And _damn_, he looks good. He's wearing dark grey jeans, black Vans (with pink and green lace holes!), a white y-neck shirt (I think that's what they're called, you know, the ones with the looser neckline and the buttons sort of a quarter way down the front), and a dark red beanie. His usually messy brown hair is straightened (well, as best as you can straighten shaggy hair) and swept to the side, so I can see it.

"You are so hot…"

Sawyer laughs and takes my hand, and we make our way over to a table amidst the larger group of tables off to one side, where two cokes are already standing.

"You know me too well," I giggle, sitting down and immediately sipping my coke.

We talk for a little about the kids in camp. I think we get off topic easily, because before I know it, we're already on the topic of clothes again. Just as I'm about to really get into how I just hate it when someone wears a striped shirt and plaid pants (fricking annoying!), Sawyer stands up and takes my hand.

"I love this song, dance with me!"

Okay. I think that coke was a little spiked. That would probably be a logical explanation as to why Sawyer is saying a few random things (like 'have you ever been a chair?'). And I can't feel anything yet, probably because one, I only had two cokes (as opposed to Sawyer's four), and two, I have a way higher tolerance than Sawyer when it comes to alcohol.

What is this song, I wonder, but Sawyer has already pulled me closer and we're dancing… dirty, I guess. I mean, picture a typical 'girl-boy' dancing situation. One that you may find hot. Oh gross, not _that_ dirty, you perv! Jeez. Sawyer puts back his head and laughs into the sky, and I can't help but grin. Now I recognize the song- My Life Would Suck Without You, just sung by the Apollo cabin. It's _way_ better than the original.

'_Cuz we belong together now yeah…_

Sawyer is singing along quietly and at me, looking me directly in the eye now. I feel the blood creeping up my cheeks again and I decide, quite spontaneously, to be all bold and kiss him right then and there. He responds _very_ enthusiastically, much to my delight.

.:.

It's nearing twelve, and there are several people who are dead drunk. Kuro disappeared a while ago with a nice-looking Demeter girl, and Sawyer is… well, uh, I kind of lost track of him after a while. I think he's over there, talking to some Aphrodite girls. Nothing to worry about, since they're all pretty related and Sawyer's pretty gay.

I make my way over to the DJ's table, looking for the CD cover of the CD that's playing right now. Yeah, after the first hour or two, the Apollo cabin decided they didn't have enough sober people left to sing or play an instrument, so they got a guy to DJ for them. Oh, what's this song called? This is really annoying me!

"Hey, you're cuuuuuute," a voice slurs as a girl who looks like she's twelve flings herself into my arms, giggling madly.

"Uh, I'm gay," I respond, trying to push her off me. "How old are you anyway?"

"You wanna make out behind the trees? Age doesn't matter, cutie…"

"You need a hand?" a smooth voice says behind me. It's… it's a really nice voice. I turn around to see the DJ there. He's… well… to be quite frank, he's hot as hell. He's wearing brown shoes/boots, faded yellow jeans, a plain black long sleeved shirt, large silver headphones around his neck and Ray-Bans. He has really dark hair, darker and longer than Sawyer's. He's grinning at me.

Ookay, think of Sawyer, think of Sawyer.

"Uh, sure," I reply, still a little dumbfounded at the guy's overall… gorgeousness. Oh my fricking god, think of Sawyer! Sawyer… my eyes wonder back to him. He has his arm around a girl I don't recognize- no one new and no one from the Aphrodite cabin- and is gesturing at her clothes. Probably giving her fashion advice. I'm not worried. Not at all. Really, I'm not.

"Here. Come here, Vera," the guy takes the girl, Vera, out of my arms. "Hey, Nicki! I found your friend!" he shouts over to a girl with long red hair, who immediately rushes over and takes Vera, sending both DJ dude and me apologizing looks.

"Hey, sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. I'm Anton Corleone," the DJ guy says. "You may call me either Anton or Corleone. Most people call me Corleone."

I nod, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Valerian," I say, and Corleone takes off his Ray-Bans to reveal stunning ice blue eyes. Wait, no, they're not ice blue. They're stunning all right, but not ice blue. They're really, really, really (really, really) light though, almost like… almost like he's blind.

"Are you…"

"Not blind. It's a condition due to my heritage. I can see perfectly fine- better than most, actually."

Oh my god, he really is beautiful.

THINK. OF. SAWYER. NOW!

"So, uh, who's your parent?" I ask, trying to get away from the fact that he looks like a model. Corleone laughs out loud. His laugh is really nice….

"I'm afraid if I told you that, I'd have to kill you. A shame though, you're really cute."

I feel what seems to be all the blood in my fricking body go to my head (the one on my shoulders, idiot).

"I, uh, sort of, uh, have a boyfriend," I murmur, not meeting Corleone's eyes. Though I can see his eyebrows.

"Are you talking about the guy with the read beanie from earlier, the one you were dancing with?"

"Yeah, why?"

Corleone sends me an apologetic glance and then gestures over to where the dance floor (area-ish thingy) is.

It's Sawyer.

He's making out with a girl.

**Oh Sawyer… did you have to go get drunk? **

**Here are the links for the outfits:**

**(Corleone): http : / www (dot) polyvore (dot)com / cgi / set?id=44063490**

**(Sawyer and Valerian): http: / /www(dot)polyvore(dot)com / sv / set?id=44062296**

**REMOVE THE (DOT)s AND THE SPACES!**

**What do you guys think of Corleone? What do you think of the drama?**

**Please review, otherwise you won't find out what happens between Sawyer and Valerian! Well… actually… nah, you won't unless you review ^^**

**Also, Corleone will play a fairly big part in the rest of this story, just saying…**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	7. It's Not Over

On Monday morning, there's no time to sleep out hangovers. Well, not that I have a hangover, but I'm sure Sawy- never mind. I am _not_ saying _his_ name. At the thought of him tears start forming in my eyes _again_. It's getting quite annoying really, but damn, I liked Sawyer! I think Kuro's passed out in his bunk, and I think there're some hickeys on his neck. Good for him.

I sit up in my bunk and slide down, trying not to be too loud. Kuro mutters something in his sleep and turns over. Eh, I think I'll let him sleep through breakfast. Not really thinking, I grab a faded yellow t shirt and black jeans where I roll up the hems. I may look hot, but I really don't care right now. Slipping on my boots, I carefully open the door and close it before turning to run towards the pavilion.

I get there just in time to get my food and throw some of it in the fire. Involuntarily, my gaze wonders over to the Eros table. _He_ isn't there. Apparently, so isn't about half the camp. Damn, were people really that drunk last night? I wouldn't know- after seeing the gross display of affection between a gay guy and a presumably straight girl, I sort of ran to my cabin and cried for hours on end.

_Right_.

"Move it," a grumpy voice mutters behind me.

I'm too tired to do anything about it but move.

It's only then that I remember Corleone. Dark… mysterious… attractive, oh, yes, _very_ attractive…. I give my head a little shake and head on back to my table. Corleone's nowhere to be found, I conclude as I sweep the pavilion with my eyes. Oh, but Jordan and Parker are there… I think that's the Demeter girl who (I think) gave Kuro those hickeys… there's Kaede… yeah, and I don't recognize the rest.

"Good morning! I see that despite my warnings, the Dionysus, Apollo and Hermes cabins have still organized their annual Winter Bash. I see I cannot stop it, but it is unfortunate that I have to welcome our heroes to such an empty breakfast."

Hero? What hero? Oh, maybe that weird dude (totally hot, by the way, but not as hot as _him_ or Corleone) who saved the world or so!

"Everyone present, please welcome back Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase!"

There's a round of whole hearted clapping as a boy and a girl, both about my age (sixteen), step out of the shadows behind Chiron.

"Hey guys, how are you?" the boy asks, smiling. A round of 'good's and such greet him and he smiles. "Great! So, I'll be your sword fighting instructor, I think, and Annabeth will be the Ancient Greek teacher, right?" he looks at Chiron, who nods. "Now, uh, who are the new campers?"

Kaede and I stand up. Percy (I think) frowns.

"Only two?"

Chiron sighs.

"It seems the rest are busy sleeping trough their hangovers."

Percy's face molds to an understanding expression, and I get this feeling that he knows exactly what's going on. Then he frowns again and looks at Kaede and me in turn.

"How old are you guys?"

Oh crap. Do I really look _that_ old? I mean, I heard that lack of sleeps adds on a year or two, but really? Oh god.

"I'm fifteen," Kaede says, and I come to my senses enough to say that I'm sixteen.

"Chiron-" Percy starts, but Chiron raises his hands.

"Percy, these children were not at camp the previous summer, and this is their first time here, and it is only natural for a parent to claim their child at camp."

Percy nods.

"Okay, everyone, finish your breakfast. Classes will continue as regular, but, as seems to happen every year, I'll let the people who attended the party last night be excused from classes today. But this will _not_ happen again next year!" Chiron waves his hands dismissively.

I have this feeling this _will_ happen again next year.

When I'm done with breakfast, instead of going back to my cabin, I go to the Big House. Maybe Corleone will be there. As the big blue building looms into view, a hand presses down on my shoulder. I spin. It's _him_.

"What do you want?" I snarl, grabbing his forearm and flicking it off me. He looks hurt. Good. Oh dear, I think this is the sadistic part of me showing through.

"Val, what's… what's wrong?"

I roll my eyes.

"Uh, let me think, hmm… oh, I know. Maybe it's you _cheating_ on me in _public_ with a _girl_!" I shout, turn around, and stomp my way up to the Big House, where a dark figure is leaning on the porch. I think they're watching me. I think they're Corleone.

He is, as yesterday night, looking damn fine in the same brown shoes, though in black jeans and a black and white plaid shirt. The headphones are gone, but the dark Ray-Bans are still there. He smiles when he sees me.

"Hey, Valerian."

"Corleone," I greet him back.

"Ouch, someone had a rough night. Want to talk about-" Uh… why did he just stop? I turn around to see _him_ standing there. Ugh, what does he want?

"Val-"

"I'm leaving," I interrupt him, jumping over the side of the porch and walking towards my _cabin very quickly_.

.:.

"May I come in?" It's Corleone. I'm sitting alone in the Hecate cabin (no clue where Kuro is- he wasn't here when I got back) on my bed, sulking. Yes, I actually do that… problem? The door opens and a crack of light floods the room. Ugh, that's really bright. The door closes again, and the cabin is returned to its nice cozy darkness.

I think it's an underworld-kid thing, but I can see just fine in the darkness. But, unfortunately, I don't know if Corleone can.

"You can turn on the lights if you want," I mutter, but my suggestion is met with a chuckle.

"I'm a like you- a child of the underworld. I see better in the darkness."

"You never actually told me who your parent was, just that you'd have to kill me if you told me." I think I sound a little pouty. Corleone chuckles in response _again_. Wow. Does he chuckle at everything?

"I was actually just messing with you- you know, testing your knowledge on the gods and so- but I guess I can tell you. However, I would actually ask you to please put a secretive charm on yourself so that you don't blab. I'm quite happy with people knowing me as the mysterious dude who lives in the Big House."

Uh, okay, that really doesn't make a lot of sense, but whatevs. I turn to the wall.

"Hey, can I have a secretive charm please? One that will make me keep a secret I'm being told?"

A few seconds later, a tiny black book materializes from the wall and falls onto my bed. Pretty sweet, huh? Well, Kuro and I have already figured that the wall trick only works for spells and charms and keys, not for food or anything else.

After I've put the charm on myself (after failing for about five hundred times), I turn back to Corleone, who is sitting on one of the black wood desks, an amused expression on his face.

"All right then. Son of Thanatos, at your service."

Wow. That's a lot to take in. Not.

"Uh, no offence, but what the hell?"

.:.

"I guess I should explain why I want you to keep this a secret. You see, every now and then you may see Nico di Angelo floating around camp. He's a son of Hades, and only accepted because of the part Hades played in the last war. But any other Underworld children, save for those of Hecate, are still outcasts. It's better to be mysterious and unclaimed than claimed and by Thanatos, do you get what I mean?"

Uh… I guess?

"I guess…" I reply. He nods.

"Now, what are you going to do about your _situation_?" he looks around a little warily, then cracks a smile. "The secretive charm is done now, by the way."

I nod.

"You see-" Corleone starts, but is cut off by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I call, praying to however many things are _up there_ that it's not _him_. It is. I roll my eyes in a very annoyed-ish way, making it so that _he_ can see it _very_ clearly. Then I raise my eyebrows in a very inquisitive way (what is it with all these big words lately?) and stare at _him_, making _him_ look and, hopefully, feel uncomfortable.

"Val… I'm sorry for what I did. It's just, after you left the dancing and started talking to _him_," he starts, shooting Corleone a dark glare, but then continues, "I guess I wanted to… make you jealous?"

Hmm… nope, I don't believe him.

"Don't believe you."

"Val… _please_. It was a mistake! I promise it won't happen again, I swear!"

"Sawyer… I can't trust you! Look, I need someone who's secure, not someone who will make out with a girl for whatever reason. I- I don't- I don't think… t-this, uh, I can't, well…" I try not to into his eyes, but I can see him shaking his head slowly, dreading, as if I could still change my mind. But I know- I don't know how, but I know- what I'm going to do. Hell, I already knew from our first make out session on that it would last. I want a sweet relationship, one where we can just do things together like go for walks or have talks, not where we make out every time we see each other.

"Valerian…"

"Sawyer, I don't want a relationship… not with you, not now."

"I-"

"Saw-"

"I get it. You need some time. It's cool, we were taking things way too fast."

I'm seriously biting back tears right now.

"Sawyer, I don't want to be with you. Not now. Not- n-n-not ever."

Sawyer gulps. His shoulders droop even more. His lips start quivering, and he looks _so damn cute_, I just want to run over there and hug him; tell him everything will be alright, that I take it back, that I regret it, but I can't.

He leaves.

And I start crying hysterically into Corleone's shoulder, who has taken his Ray-Bans off in shock and pats me gently on the back, hugging me closely.

Sawyer's gone.

***Tear**

**Okay, that was sad. For that last part, 'It's not Over' by Secondhand Serenade was a real inspiration- I might even incorporate that into the next chapter. See, here's how I work. I like basing chapters off songs. So, if you have a cool song that is within reason of me listening to (absolutely not Justin Bieber or Rap), please tell me! I'll give you credit and all that stuff :)**

**REVIEW! **

**.**

**..**

**Please?**


	8. Line and Sinker

The next morning, Tuesday, we start training. And let me tell you, it absolutely sucks! I am not a natural at sword fighting, I manage to tip a canoe without even being in it, I get up to about three feet on the lava wall and my arrow flies straight past the target and into the woods, which leads to me being chased around camp by a furious rose bush for the rest of the day.

No, I am not high.

A girl, appropriately named Rose, just sort of melted out of the bush I hit and started throwing thorns at me and chasing me. I figured the only place safe that was left was my cabin, which is where I am now, studying a book on charms that ward of nature spirits.

"Knock, knock!"

It's Corleone! I sit up in my bed and grin down at him, and he grins back.

"So, how's your first real day at camp?"

I roll my eyes and groan, flopping back onto my pillow. Judging by the sudden weight at my legs, I'd say that Corleone's plopped himself down at the foot end.

"That bad?"

"I'm not a natural at anything!" I complain.

"I doubt it's _that_ bad. You just need a little more practice. But hey, if you're not convinced, come with me. We'll talk to Percy, see if we can figure something out."

I groan yet again, but this time it's because I _really_ don't want to get up. Unfortunately, Corleone manages to figure out that I'm ticklish on my feet, and I'm out of bed and up in no time, my feet hitting the floor a little _too_ hard, pain briefly shooting up my legs. I absolutely hate it when that happens. Corleone jumps down and lands gracefully next to me, gesturing to the door.

I follow him back to the training arena, where the Hephaestus and Athena cabins, as far as I can tell, are. Percy and Annabeth are there as well, watching some of the younger kids spar.

"Percy, Annabeth!" Corleone calls, and the two instructors look up and wave at us.

"Anton," both say, greeting him with high fives.

"Hey, guys, this is Valerian; new, son of Hecate. Says he's not a natural- and helpful hints?" Corleone _does_ have a way of being… blunt. I feel the blood rushing to my face in self-awareness and embarrassment. To my relief, Percy just chuckles easily.

"Okay, maybe not at anything you've tried yet. Uh… do you have any jewelry or accessories, like a pen or a cap or a watch or so?" Okay… weird question. I nod, handing over the silver ring with the small purple stone on it to him. He gives it to Annabeth, who studies it carefully. Then she shouts over to the Hephaestus cabin counselor, who immediately runs over.

She hands him my ring and he looks at it, inspecting it carefully.

"Amethyst," he finally comments. "But no magical powers. Looks like it's just a- hang on." He's holding the ring up into the sunlight. Suddenly he grins and looks at me. "Lucky little bastard, you've been blessed!"

Uh… what?

"Huh?"

"Summon a snake. Or a dog. Alternatively, some poison ivy!"

What. The. Hell?

"Uh, Jake, I think you've been in those forges too long," Annabeth nervously laughs, patting Jake on the back. He just shakes his head, laughing.

"No, I'm serious, here, look at the engraving and summon a snake!"

He hands me the ring and I look closely. There! But wait, that's a scratch! Oh… nope, it's a snake. Weird. When I look at it, this strange tingly feeling runs down my spine and down to my feet. It must look weird because as it runs over my butt I sort of clench my butt cheeks together. Okay. Awkward….

"_Snake_," I say, but the moment I think about it, it sounds more like a raw hiss. The tinglies come back, running _everywhere_ on and in my body now. It's quite disturbing, really. When I open my eyes (when the hell did I close them?) Everything seems brighter, in a way. It's like I can see both color and heat patterns, and things move alternatingly slow and fast- slow when I'm just standing there, fast and insanely accurate when I move.

"Whoa! Okay, smile for me." I don't know how I make out the words coming from Jake's mouth. It's like they're far away in my head and underwater, but I still get the meaning perfectly. My eyes find the four people around me, two of them staring wide-eyed, one with a smug grin, the other's eyes sparkling with excitement. I'm guessing the last one is Jake, Corleone has that smug smile, and the other two are Percy and Annabeth.

I grin, and immediately, there's a flash, like someone took a picture. Fresh air fills my lungs, but _when did it become so clear and cold_?

"Okay there, buddy, try to think human." Jake's speaking again. How do I think human? "Just, uh, think of a strong emotion you've felt lately, like, uh, love or hate or so…"

Works for me. As soon as Sawyer's face pops into my mind, the air around me becomes warmer again. The air feels a little heavier, and not so cold. But most importantly, I can feel warmth again. It's such a weird thing to notice, but for the past few minutes, I haven't exactly felt cold, but not warm either.

Soon I feel normal again. Everything seems a little duller and slower than usual though.

"Man, you're a Snake Man."

Uh… what?

.:.

I'm still trying to wrap my head around this whole snake thing. I look at the picture of myself that Jake took.

There I am, holding the ring in front of me at a small distance. My hair is still its usual auburn color (blue disappeared yesterday morning), but it's longer and shaggier, though I think that's because I haven't been to the hairdresser in a while. It's everything else that's different. My eyes are like snakes eyes, with a purple iris though. My skin is yellow-ish grey in color, and shining, sort of, as if there were scales, but there aren't any. My nails, as far as I can see, are sharp and also yellowy.

The next picture is of me smiling- my normal smile, except I have a forked tongue and sharp silver canines that are like fangs.

Yeah, I'm pretty freaked out too.

"Hola?" I spin, expecting to see Corleone in my door, but then I remember that he's already sitting on Kuro's bunk. The voice is… Sawyer. Great. "Uh, may I come in?"

I shrug, turning my back to him and throwing the pictures on my bed, sitting down on one of the two study tables. Sawyer obviously decides to come in, and this is so fricking awkward! Sawyer looks down at the floor, then back to me, then at the floor again, almost like… almost like he's ashamed. Part of my mind's going '_dawww, take him back, right now_,' and the other part is saying '_douchebag, douchebag, douchebag!_' I'm having a hard time listening to either.

"So speak," I say, my voice sounding a lot more rough than anticipated. Sawyer flinches and I feel bad immediately, out of reflex. "Sorry," I add in my mind.

"Val… Val, I'm so sorry! Look, I was drunk, she was there, you weren't, you were talking to that douche, I was close, she leaned up and I couldn't stop her! But I swear, I was thinking of you the whole time, I wish it were you the whole time! Gina knows that!"

Corleone clears his throat from the back of the room and Sawyer jumps; I guess he didn't notice Corleone there.

"Contrary to popular belief, I am not a douche, thank you for clearing that up," he sneers at Sawyer. With a sudden surge of panic I notice the shadows begin to flicker; I think it's because Corleone's getting angry.

"Oh yeah? What were you doing with my _boyfriend_ then, huh? Why do you live in secrecy in the Big House? Why do you insist on being Mr. I'm-So-Cool-I-Won't-Tell-You-My-Parent, huh?"

"First off, Valerian's your _ex-boyfriend_, and we were talking, I live in the Big House because my parent doesn't and never will have a cabin here, and I don't think I'm cool- I just ask the people I tell my parent to, to use a secrecy charm. Any other questions?"

Sawyer's fists are curling. Uh-oh, not a good sign, not at all. I think I should take this chance to intervene.

"Boys!" I say loudly, stepping between them, pushing them away from each other. I address Sawyer first. "Look, Sawyer, I hear that you want to apologize, but I'm not really ready to be friends with you again. Corleone, I get that you're naturally defensive and all, but please, lay off him. We all make mistakes. Now could you both do me a favor and leave, for now? Please? I'll talk to you when I'm ready."

Corleone looks like he wants to say something in return, but then catches my eye. He leaves. Sawyer just looks at me sadly and then turns away too, and I'm left with no one in the cabin. Oh god, I need to take a walk. Grabbing a black jacket with lots of pockets and a pair of black hiking boots with red laces from the closet, I make my way out of my cabin and into the forest.

.:.

After about an hour of walking, I'm already bored out of my mind and it's started to rain. I guess this means I'm close to the camp's borders, where apparently all outside weather is held away. A few minutes later, the rain has turned into a sheet of gray drizzle, and I find myself at a rocky beach. There's not much around, except a highway and a cluster of houses about a mile away. I decide to make my way towards it at a slow jog. Maybe there's an Indian place there. I like Indian food.

It turns out that in Northend, Long Island, has an Asian place, a McDonald's, an Ihop and a CVS. I go for Asian, getting myself a box of grilled Asian noodles with some sauce on them and chicken meet mixed in. It tastes really good, actually. I found three twenties in the arm pocket of the jacket, which I think is mine, but it may be Kuro's. Oh well.

So that's how I pay for my Asia Box. Now I'm walking down the main street, Beach Lane, where bored looking teenagers look at me weirdly, lounging around on rocks and such. After about ten minutes, one approaches me.

"Hey, you new here?"

He's a few inches taller than me, with wavy dark brown hair and stunning green eyes, a strong tan and a lean but muscular body. He's wearing a colorful Billabong jacket that looks too big for him and black skinny jeans. All in all, probably a seven out of ten.

"Not really. Just stopping by."

"That's cool. Hey, I'm Ralf. Ralf Harman."

"Val Madden," I respond.

Ralf introduces me to his friends- Chance (smaller guy with rich dark hair, looks like a native American model), Duke (buff ginger who looks like he spends his free time in the gym; I'm surprised to learn he likes horseback riding), and then the girls, Chelsea (a punk girl with a rainbow colored mohawk) and Alyssa (a preppy girl, though five one with sic feet of attitude).

They're nice. I hang out with them for several hours, before I notice it's getting dark and I really should be getting back to camp.

"Uh, how far away am I from Montauk?" I question, hoping I don't sound ridiculous. Ralf frowns.

"That's pretty far from here, Val. A good twenty miles."

What? I can't have walked twenty miles, no way. Although… nope, no way.

"Uh, there must be some kind of mistake," I mutter. "I walked from there."

The guys shrug, all except Ralf, who narrows his eyes.

"Hey, Chance and Chelsea, didn't you guys want to show Alyssa that tree you found?" Alyssa has a thing for climbing trees, or so I'm told.

"Sure," Chance says in his funny accent, and Chelsea gets the hint. "Come, Aly."

Aly nods and follows them eagerly, which leaves only Ralf and me behind. Duke had to leave a while ago; apparently his personal trainer is waiting.

"You're from Camp Half-Blood, huh?" Ralf asks. I nod, wondering how he knows about it.

"How'd you know?"

"Son of Iris. I live here and Chiron figured if I were in any trouble I could always just drive up there or call. Do you wanna make a call up there so they're not worried? You can crash at my place."

I shift a little uncomfortably. Does he know I'm gay? Usually, I have no trouble warning people, but Ralf seems different. Like I'm not sure how he would respond.

"Uh, I guess I should tell you I'm-"

"Gay? Yeah, I figured the moment I saw you. I mean, there aren't many other boys that Anton would describe as a 'male Artemis.'" He smirks, and I blush. "It's cool with me. I figured since you didn't make any advances I'm not your type, so you can have the mattress next to my bed. But first, let's get you that call.

So, being a son of Iris, Ralf gets free IMs. That is pretty fricking cool. He sets me up to talk with Chiron, and I tell the centaur, who's been worrying, that I'm alright and I'll be back tomorrow. Ralf's dad said he'll drive me and Ralf, who wants to see Chiron and his friends for a day.

That night, after a fabulous pizza (home made by Ralf's step mom, an awesome tiny Italian woman by the name of Gianna), Ralf and I go up to his room, where I borrow a pair of black and pink plaid pants and a pink shirt to sleep in. Apparently, even though Ralf's not gay, he loves everything to do with rainbows. Figures, since his mom is the goddess of rainbows.

We stay up talking about ourselves, and by the time two in the morning rolls around, we're passed out, me on the mattress next to Ralf's really low futon.

My last thought before I fall asleep is how happy I am, not because I'm thinking of something else than the drama of the last few days, but because I've made a new friend- a guy friend who isn't awkward around me. It feels… awesome.

**Whatcha think? I decided to make a sequel when I'm done with this. I'm planning on making this story as follows:**

**Next chapter: Wednesday through Friday (December 22-24)  
>Chapter after that: Saturday (December 25)<br>Chapter after that: Sunday (December 26)  
>Chapter after that: Monday through Thursday (December 27-30)<br>Chapter after that: Friday (December 31)  
>Chapter after that: Saturday (January 1)<br>Chapter after that: Sunday (January 2) LAST CHAPTER!  
>Maybe an epilogue… though I think I should keep this story to the holidays. The sequel will probably take place in the spring holidays and be about a different kid. If you're lucky, I'll write another sequel about summer with all characters from this story and the next.<strong>

**Here's links to:**

**Val: http : /28. media. tumblr. com / tumblr _ lv5cal2JDK1r6hzzmo1 _ 500 . jpg**

**Sawyer: http : /29. media. tumblr. com / tumblr _lmk2r0vkWe1qkspsro1 _ 500 . jpg**

**So yeah, tell me what you think!**


	9. Anthem Part II

The car ride back to camp is quiet, though I think that that's mainly due to the fact that I fall asleep after a few minutes and Ralf does the same. His jacket is such a good pillow! Damn, I really like using people as pillows… is this a good sign? I'm worrying myself a little here.

I don't even notice we're at camp until someone raps me hard on the head with their knuckles. I open my eyes and glare at Ralf, who just smirks.

"Wakey time, Magic Boy."

I roll my eyes and open the car door, thanking Mr. Harman. Ralf does the same (though except for thanking his dad, he says 'see you this evening, dad!') and Mr. Harman pulls out of the drive way by the Big House.

"Valerian! Ralf! It's nice to see you two are well!" Chiron greets us, stepping down the stairs of the front porch awkwardly (with his horse legs, it's hard to be anything than awkward while going up or down steps, I guess). "Ralf, my boy, how have you been? How is your… ah… pet?" Oh yeah, Ralf has a Leprechaun. Don't ask. Him- Iris- you get the connection, right?

I'm a little pissed that Chiron is ignoring me, but I don't really have time to think about that, because darkness in the form of hands surrounds my vision.

"What do you think gives you the right to just disappear like that, huh?"

I smile and spin, hugging Corleone. When I pull away, I grin at him like the idiot I am.

"Male Artemis, huh?"

He shrugs, though I'm sure he's blushing. Now only if I could prove that….

"Well, you have auburn hair, pretty tan skin, and your eyes…" he trails off for a second, taking off his Ray-Bans and looking me straight in the eyes. "Your eyes are amazing," he finishes smoothly, and now I am _so_ the one blushing like hell.

"Valerian Scott Madden!"

Uh-oh. I think Jordan heard of my little escapade. I turn around, expecting, in all honesty, to be greeted with a hug, but soon find every inch of my body being punched brutally, and I'm not able to defend myself. Fortunately, Parker is also there (_why_ is he _always_ with Jordan? This is annoying…) and pulls her off me. Then she proceeds to hug me fiercely. I swear the girl's bipolar.

"It's okay, Jordan. I just needed some space, and Ralf was nice enough to let me crash at his place. And-"

"Hey, Val," a timid voice that I know all too well interrupts me. I spin (I seem to be doing a lot of that lately) again to face a certain brown-haired beanie-wearing douche. Lucky me, Jordan beats me to the bat.

"Hey you!" is all she has left for Sawyer before she punches him square in the jaw. Ouch.

.:.

Uh-huh. So, the story of me, Sawyer and Corleone spread around pretty quickly after I left, apparently. At lunch, Elias also walks up to Sawyer and punches him. In return, Gina, the girl Sawyer kissed, slapped me in the face. Needless to say, Chiron sent all the participants back to their cabins, where we stayed until supper.

Which is where I am now. I'm just about to bite into my deliciously smelling burger, when it is very rudely slapped out of my hands. I close my eyes and sigh, lift my head, and open my eyes to look at… Joel and Marcel. Great. Just the two dudes I've been dying to see. NOT!

"Guys, I don't wanna make another scene. I already got kicked out from lunch and I'm kind of hungry."

Unfortunately, they don't seem intent on listening to me.

"Listen, gay boy, you and your gay friends can have as much drama as you like in your life. But keep it the hell away from us! It's wrong and, well, Marcel and I are proud of not being affiliated with _your folk_. So, what we're saying is _get lost fag_!"

Okay, now I'm seriously shaking a little as Joel and Marcel walk away, back to their respective tables. I catch Chiron's eye at the front table, and he looks sad. I know there's nothing he can really do against the hate. But it sure would be nice if he could.

Right around then I notice that Kuro's gone. My eyes flit to the Hermes table. Ah, Kaede's also gone. Maybe they're having some… bonding time? Oh well. I decide not to worry about it and worry about getting another burger.

.:.

I sleep well and dreamless that night (well, okay, I'm woken up at around two when Kuro tries to sneak in- apparently, he was out with his brother for the day and then got a little 'caught up.' I suspect the girl from the Demeter cabin). On Thursday, the sky is grey and it's raining. Chiron frowns at this, but Mr. D shrugs, saying that he 'wanted to let it snow on the miscreants but the ground isn't cold enough.' So it's drizzling.

I learn about Capture the Flag today. Elias got us in an alliance with him (Ares), Eris, Nike, Hermes, Aphrodite (thank goodness no Eros) and Iris (Ralf's going to come to play). We're playing against the rest, which, as far as I know, means we're screwed.

At morning practice, Jake (Hephaestus leader) pulls me aside from sword practice so we can work on my 'snake powers' as he calls them. This continues through lunch (in which he makes me turn into a snake boy and hunt a rat to eat, gross) and into the afternoon (in which he makes me climb the lava wall halfway as a snake boy). The good thing I've figured about this snake thing is that the woodland creatures like me a whole lot better, which I think is useful for Capture the Flag tomorrow.

.:.

It's Friday now, Christmas eve. Even though it's still only raining, the giant Christmas tree on the porch of the Big House is all lit up (Kuro and I managed to bribe some Hermes camper into getting us candy and decorations for our cabin) and Kuro and I also decorated our cabin a bit. Jake leaves me alone today, and after lunch I skip archery to greet Ralf, along with Corleone and a few other people (also Elias, holding hands with Juno. So. _Cute_.)

After dinner we gear up for Capture the Flag. I'll admit it, I'm a little nervous, but Corleone said I should be fine- people don't really dare touching Hecate kids. That's a little comforting, I guess.

"So Snake Boy, you ready?" Elias asks, grinning at me. "You do know you've got to wear a helmet, right?"

I feel like face-palming.

"Thanks!" I shout, running back to the weapons shed to get one. I think I'm on the red team…. As I enter the shed, I'm so focused on getting me helmet and getting back on time that I completely forget to look where I'm going and I trip over something. It's a metal… snake? Strange… it's quite heavy in my hand- too heavy to be just a figurine.

As soon as it touches my right forearm, it winds itself up there, with its head towards the inside of my hand, its mouth open. Just as I'm wondering what it actually does, a blade shoots out (of its mouth).

That.

Is.

Fricking.

AWESOME!

No, seriously.

Forgetting my helmet, I race back outside, just in time to hear Elias shout at me to 'be a creepy crawly' and spy. Uh… I think that means I need to turn into snake form and spy. Right. On that. I look at my ring, say the magic word, and the tinglies come back, once again. I fall to my knees as I slip the ring back on my finger, and glide after my team. Damn, this is fun!

.:.

Okay, sliding through the shrubs equals the most fun ever! Seriously, no one sees me, and I can see the flag of the opposing team perfectly! There're five people guarding it- Athena kids, by the looks of it. On the first glance, that's all there is, but when I look up into the trees, I see archers up there. Slight elevations in heat show me machines and traps all around the flag, probably from the Hephaestus cabin. Oh man. We are so screwed!

I race (does a snake race?) back to where my flag is, only to accidentally trip Jordan and two of her siblings- the actual team to get the flag. As quickly as possible, I transform back into human.

"Val? What are you doing?"

"Uh, follow me," is all I can think of. It's like my brain is still hardwired for hissing (downside of being a snake- you can only hiss) and I actually have to _think_ to get the right words in English. I know, strenuous. Quickly, I turn back into snake hybrid. Aah… that feels so much better. Unfortunately, I have to run on my feet so that Jordan and her team can catch up.

I lead them to the enemy's flag with no further hindrance (big word! Yay!), which Jordan thinks is weird. Okay. When we see the clearing where the flag is at, I stop them (and turn back human).

"Alright, Jordan and…?"

"Mitch."

"Alex," the two boys pipe in. Mitch looks like Jordan- with dark skin, blue eyes and dark hair. Alex looks the same, except with blond hair. Kind of cute. But not really.

"Alright, Jordan, Mitch and Alex. The flag is right there. Unfortunately, the Hephaestus cabin has put traps around it and-"

Mitch smirks.

"Got that covered."

He takes something out of his pocket that looks like a grenade, takes the pin out, and throws it at the ground only a few feet away from us. All my instincts are telling me to run and get the fuck out of there, but something holds me back. Gas starts coming out of the grenade and spreads along the floor without rising. Weird. Then I can see what it does. The little spots where there are traps, the smoke is sinking into the ground, leaving small round and square splotches.

The downside to this method: the guards have noticed. I turn to Jordan, expecting an explanation as to how to get past the guards, but she's not there anymore. Only Mitch and Alex. What the…? There's a light tap on my shoulder and I spin to see Jordan standing there, with the flag, but only long enough to say 'run!'

And I run like hell.

.:.

So, in the end, we didn't win. Yeah, stupid other team had Percy Jackson and they beat us. Oh well then… there's always a next time, I guess. Still, today was fun, and right now I'm looking forward to a nice walk along the beach with Jordan. We both figured we haven't really seen each other since I got here.

After dinner and before curfew, we meet, and walk, just talking about everything. I tell her all about the dilemma with Sawyer and Corleone, and she tells me (furiously blushing) that she and Parker are dating but it's sort of a secret because she's embarrassed to be dating a boy who's 'about as smart as a dandelion' and he's embarrassed to be 'dating a girl who can outrun him by ten seconds.' It's really, really cute.

I have no trouble falling asleep that night. And really, all's well! That is, of course, until I'm woken up at about two in the morning by Kuro.

"Kaede's gone."

**It's been a bit longer than usual, but I've had a crapload of work to do with MSA and everything. So, I really hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be sad, but also happy. You'll see :)**

**REVIEW, please? :) =))))**


	10. Hummingbird

"Eurgh..." Is all I manage to groan in response to Kuro. I know, I know, I'm a horrible brother, but seriously? At two in the morning? Not cool!

"VAL! Kaede's MISSING!" he shouts in my ear. I, of course, promptly fall right out of my bed. Awesome.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake! What's going on?" I ask, getting up. Kuro turns to me and _whoa_! Damn, he looks angry. What's going- Oh! Hot damn, Kaede's missing!

"Look, Kaede and I were with our parents yesterday and then we went to see a movie pretty late. Mom and Dad drove us back to camp, but neither of us was tired, so we decided to take a walk in the woods, since the Harpies don't patrol there. We got to Zeus' Fist, except, it wasn't really Zeus's Fist anymore! All it was was a big pile of rocks strewn around. I turned to Kaede, but then there was this bright flash and he was gone!"

Aw, come on. I _so_ do _not_ need this right now.

"Chiron's called a counselors meeting."

Quickly throwing on some clothes (yellowish-orangish top with a hood – _not_ a hoodie – and lime green skinny jeans), I follow Kuro to the Big House.

We're not the last to get there, thank goodness. The only other people who are there are Jordan, Percy and Annabeth, Sawyer (grr…) and… Corleone! Whom I've actually taken to calling Anton since he called me a male Artemis. Sigh…. Okay, back on track. He looks hot as ever, in a plain black long sleeved shirt that's just a tick too big for him and worn out grey jeans. His Ray-Bans are nowhere to be seen, but, after all, it's the middle of the night.

After about another five minutes, the rest of the counselors have gotten there. When we've managed to quiet things down (well, Chiron manages that), Kuro tells his story, and an uneasy murmuring spreads through the counselors. Oh great. I am definitely not getting a good feeling about this. Lucky for me, Anton is right next to me, and his presence is oddly… calming.

"Counselors! I wish I didn't have to give a quest, especially not on Christmas Day and so soon after the Winter Solstice. But it seems it is in order for a team to go search for our missing camper. Kuro, since you are his family, I suggest you lead this quest. You may go consult Miss Dare, our oracle. The best of luck."

Kuro gulps and nods. He gets up and leaves the room, following Chiron to the Oracle. The rest of us sit in uneasy silence for the next ten minutes, until both come back. Kuro looks pale and shaken, and Chiron's face is… well, unreadable.

"Well?" I ask, breaking the awkward silence.

"He's in St. Louis. The monsters are planning on using him for some festival on New Year's Eve. I have to go. With a demigod who has wings and a child of Athena."

Immediately, I can see Percy and Annabeth open their mouths, probably volunteering Annabeth, but Kuro beats them to the bat.

"I'll ask Malcolm."

Silence.

Then the other words hit me. A child with wings. Oh god, please not.

"And Sawyer."

No, no, no!

.:.

"Seriously, Kuro? Seriously?" I rant at my brother when we're back in our cabin.

"I'm sorry, Val, but in Rachel's drawing there was definitely a person with wings! And as far as Chiron knows, Sawyer's the only one with wings at camp. Believe me, I didn't want this. I will be as mean and excluding as I possibly can to him, I promise!"

I nod slightly, but then shake my head.

"Don't do that. Treat him like a human – he's still a demigod and should feel welcome at camp. But other than that, I don't care what you do."

He nods and pats me on the back.

"Annabeth said she'd tell Malcolm. We're leaving at six in the morning, on the first train out to St. Louis. We should be back by next year," he grins, and I can't help but grin back.

"Okay, but I get to pack your suitcase."

"And I won't die. Deal."

.:.

It's been three hours since they left, and I seriously can't eat anything. A lot of kids are gone – spending Christmas Day with their parents, so really, it's only a few Demeter kids (whose parents live too far away), some Ares kids (who hate their parents), some Hermes kids (who are worrying about Kaede), some Apollo kids (I don't know their explanation), Anton, and me. Oh yeah, a few Athena kids, who are worrying about Malcolm getting back, but otherwise, none. I don't even see Anton.

I get up from my table and head to my cabin – maybe I can find a TV or so and watch a movie. Do they have cable here? I wonder….

"So I hear you like Starbucks…" I jump at the voice suddenly behind me.

"Anton," I hiss. "Don't do that!"

Yeah, he can shadow travel or whatever it's called.

"Too bad. You're alone, I'm alone, _ergo_ ,we're going to Starbucks. Drinks are on me."

I really want to say no (hey, don't judge, I just want some peace and quiet!), but _damn_, that boy had me at Starbucks.

"Fine," I groan. "Just let me – whoa!" He's already pulled me into the shadows. The feeling is… intense, horrifying, but completely awesome at the whole time. Sadly, it's over all too soon, and I… yup, I run right into an alley wall. Great. "I was going to say to let me get a coat," I mutter, but Anton shrugs, smiling.

"No need. We're here," he points to a sign sticking out onto the main street. 'SRATUBCKS'. Uh… that's probably 'STARBUCKS.' "Let's go!"

.:.

A Frappuccino or three later, we decide to leave Starbucks and walk around Central Park. Only problem: jackets. Unfortunately, Anton gets this evil grin on his face and I just know he's up to something I probably won't agree to.

"Oh yes, Mr. Madden, we are going shoplifting, demigod style," he grins, taking my hand (which sends little quivers of energy through me, just by the way) and dragging me into the nearest… Armani store? Oh no, no, no! Please not! Please, an H&M or even a Ralph Lauren store, but Armani? I think Jackie works at one of these!

Turns out we're at the Armani Exchange on Columbus Circle. Let me tell you, Anton sure is lucky, because if this were the one on the other side of Central Park, I'm pretty sure Jackie would be working there. Although… I really have lost all sense of direction ever since I've started with my snake/human transformations….

And that's when I see it. A jacket. _The_ jacket. It says it's called a 'Trucker Jacket' for… wow, only 150$. That's quite the deal…. Now just how to steal it.

"Didn't peg you to be cheap, an Upper West Sider like you," Anton's voice says from behind me. I spin to see him standing there empty handed. In defense, he raises those empty hands jokingly. "Just joking. I think it'll look absolutely gorgeous on you. Just give it to me and I shall meet you outside the store in just a few seconds."

Not really waiting for me to give him the jacket, he takes it and… yup, he just steps right into the rack, which has a shadow in it, and disappears. Great. I make my way back to the door, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Thankfully, no one notices me – all the employees are flocked around someone. A part of me is thankful, but the other is wondering – who is this? I guess a little glance wouldn't hurt….

As I step closer and lock eyes with the person in the middle, I know it was a bad idea. Why? It's my dad. Oh shit….

"… Valerian?"

Oh no. He slipped up. You see, Dad never ever slips up. _Ever_. Better run for my life.

"Uh guys? We're missing a Trucker Jacket…" a tall blonde trails off, and her eyes set on me. "Hey, weren't you looking at those last?" Oh no. Trouble. _Big_ trouble – where the hell is Anton when you need him?

I stumble backwards, towards where I know a few shadows are, but still remaining so that Anton could see me if he were looking in through the window. I'm praying this works.

"Uh… no? No, I was – I was just looking, I mean, I put it back and everything… uh…" Oh damn. They've got me. They're closing in on me. There's that coldness in my spine. Aw, come on! Seriously, a transformation now? I wasn't even thinking of snakes!

"Val!" there's a loud shout from behind me (really, really loud). Someone grabs the back of my shirt. I'm pulled into the shadows.

And promptly run into a tree when I emerge.

.:.

So we got rid of all the evidence by running and hiding in Central Park. And, of course, taking off all tags and security things. Now I wonder how I'll explain all this to my father when I go home after this….

Well, the good news is that I have a jacket now, as does Anton (well, he doesn't really have a jacket – he just stole a thick sweater on our way through Central Park), and the better news is that he hasn't let go of my hand the whole time. I swear, my heart's beating at five hundred times a minute.

Then we walk. We just walk the rest of the day, occasionally talking, sometimes sitting on giant rocks, and sometimes just being quiet. It's actually a relief after the insanity at camp – it's so nice to see the families all happy. I'm really glad I'm there with Anton.

"A rose for the beautiful young gentlemen," an old lady hands us each a rose. "You two are such a lovely couple," she smiles.

Now I'm blushing. I turn to Anton. He's looking at me with that same look I've caught several times already. It's like a look of wanting and longing, almost like… _he's so close to me_… almost like he wants to… _he's right there_… like he wants to kiss me… _I'm leaning in_… he wants to kiss me… _he does_.

Fucking _fireworks_.

**Dawww… cute. Sorry for not updating in a while – I have so much friggin stuff to do! If you want to know, just Google deutsch MSA or so, and you'll see. Of course, you'd have to read German for that… ah well. Here's the link to Val's jacket:**

**http:/ / www .armaniexchange. com /product/trucker+?sortby=&page=2**

**Love you guys, keep the reviews comin' ;)**


	11. Price Tag

Kissing Anton is... amazing. I mean, like, _damn_, he's amazing! Better than Sawyer, if that's possible. I don't know how long we stand there, kissing in Central Park. It could be seconds or hours. The world feels like it's spinning around me, like I'm the center and everything's orbiting around me. It's not like I'm dizzy – I just feel like… like… like the center of gravity.

_Snap_.

Anton and I break apart, suddenly panicked, just to see a young woman with a high-tech camera standing there, smiling at us apologetically. She's… well, she's beautiful, for a woman. Wow, that sounds so sexist. Let me rephrase that: she's a pretty woman, but I'm still more interested in the gorgeous guy I was kissing just a few seconds ago.

"Sorry, who are you and why did you take a picture?" Anton asks; his tone icy. He takes my hand, almost protectively, which makes my heart and stomach flutter. The woman keeps smiling.

"I'm so sorry. My name's Noa, and I work for a smaller newspaper. I was assigned to make a story about gay love around the holidays, but obviously I've screwed up. I'm so sorry; I should have asked your permissions."

Anton nods in agreement at the same time that I ask "Noa? Like the guys' name?"

Noa laughs.

"No, silly. I'm third generation Japanese, but my father still insists on giving us Japanese first names. My name is spelled N-O-A."

I nod understandingly.

"Well, Noa-chan, sorry, but we'd really appreciate it if you delete that picture," Anton grins sadistically. Oh great. Noa's eyes narrow and she gives him a death stare that is pretty good, if I do say so myself.

"Kid, if you call me that one more time, I'll make sure you regret you were born. Are you aware I'm learned in the art of castration?"

Anton raises his eyebrows and looks scared for a brief moment, but then a friendly smile comes back to his lips.

"Duly noted, Miss…?"

"Love. Noa Love."

"Ooh," I comment to no one in particular, but Noa seems to get it.

"Tell me about it. Seriously, my last name is the only reason I was picked for this assignment. Well, boys, it was lovely talking to you, but duty calls. See you later!"

Huh?

.:.

"It's getting dark," Anton frowns. "We really should get back to camp." After the Park incident, we went to a Christmas market and just had fun for the rest of the day, being stupid and immature, but while also kissing at random moments. I nod sadly and look at him, taking his hand.

Together, we step into the shadows of a tree. The same creepy but awesome feeling of the shadow world presses down around me, and before I know it, we're behind my cabin at camp. Anton sighs and leans against me. I chuckle.

"Am _I_ not the one who's supposed to be using _you_ as a pillow?"

Seriously, it's true. I'm usually the one using someone else as a pillow, not vice versa.

Anton grunts and pulls his arms tighter around me, causing me to chuckle again, but this time I say nothing, just watching the last bits of sunlight go down behind the trees.

"Valerian? Anton?"

It's… Chiron?

I turn my head to face the centaur (also making sure that Anton, who I think legitimately fell asleep on my shoulder, doesn't wake up) and raise my eyebrows at him questioningly. A look of relief spreads over his face as he sees us, and I put my index finger over my lips to show that Anton is sleeping, not dead.

"It's good to see you two. Where have you been? You're father called."

Oh. Not good.

"We were in town, Chiron. What did you tell my dad?"

"I said you were out and about doing your usual activities. I don't think he believed me."

"Uh… well… you see… we were cold, and there was this Armani Exchange store…"

"Say no more," Chiron smirked with a twinkle in his eyes. "I've heard it all from the Hermes cabin. You wouldn't, by any chance, happen to have run into any… _deity_… or so, would you?"

The way he says it makes me think we actually should have. But there really is no one I could think of…. I shake my head, and Chiron nods.

"All right. Well, I know that you are safe now. I think it would benefit you if you called your father, Valerian. He seemed worried."

Worried? My father? I think he's confusing him with someone else. I nod, having no intentions whatsoever of calling Dad.

.:.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering," I mutter, throwing a gold coin into the rainbow I managed to create from a small book my wall handed me. "Show me… Kurou Yoshida."

The image flickers a little, but then focuses on Kuro's familiar bright green hair. He's sitting at a campfire, along with a blond, whom I expect to be Malcolm, and… yup, Sawyer's still alive. Dang it.

"Hey, Kuro."

He flinches and spins, a dagger at the ready in his hand. Wow. I guess being on a quest makes you all paranoid and stuff. When he sees me though, his shoulders loosen up and he smiles.

"Hey, Val!"

"How're things going?" I ask, realizing that I really have no clue what they're doing. Unfortunately, things don't seem to be going all too great. Kuro's shoulders slump, and he gets this worried look on his face. "What's wrong?" I ask, panicked.

"Val… it's hard to describe. You see, every year, in St. Louis, the largest gathering of monsters occurs for the New Year. Each year, they manage to capture a demigod and destroy something dedicated to a specific god. They tie fireworks to the demigod and push him off the St. Louis Arch, and this year, it's Kaede!"

Holy sh- that's not good!

"Whoa!"

"Yeah. Right now we're in Allegheny National Forest, Pennsylvania, because, well, that's where my attempt at Shadow Traveling got us."

After a small pause, I respond quietly.

"I wish I could be there."

Kuro nods, as if he understands what I'm feeling. Even though Kaede's not really related to me and I haven't spoken to him that much, he's Kuro's brother, so I feel like I should care for him too, if that makes sense.

"So, how are things with Corleone?"

I smile and feel the blood rushing to my face at the same time.

"Well, we're pretty much together now…" I trail off, thinking about Anton yet again.

"Well, sounds like you're happy, Val. Merry Christmas," he smiles, and I can't help but smile back.

"Merry Christmas, Kuro."

Then I swipe through the IM.

"Pretty much together, huh?" Anton's voice is behind me. I feel his arms wrap around me from the back and he nuzzles my neck. "Cool."

**Eep, sorry for skipping last weekend! I have so much fricking stuff to do it's not even funny :( I can't promise anything for this coming weekend or the week because my MSA presentation is on that Friday, but after that is Easter break and I should update two or three times there, okay? Okay. Review, please! It means a lot!**

**REVIEW! Or Kaede will be pushed off the St. Louis Arch!**


	12. Changed the Way You Kissed Me

**Aah sorry for not updating! More on that later. Just a little orientation: I'm skipping the chapter on Boxing Day (Dec. 26) and going on to Monday through Thursday (December 27-30). So… that means… including this chapter, there are four more to go! *Tear….**

I roll around on my bed, slamming my forehead against the wall. Ugh… that's going to leave a bruise. I sit up and jump to the ground. Unfortunately, I wear loose sweatpants to sleep, and when the force of impact from me on the floor reaches them… well, they're pretty loose… you get the picture. I let out a manly 'eep' and pull them back up, before remembering that I'm alone in my cabin.

And thus, my Monday begins. I have on a totally cute outfit – pink jeans and a bright blue t-shirt with a penguin on it; the penguin has an overturned cup on its head that says PARTY. It's pretty fricking amazing. To it, I put on a pair of grey and pink Vans.

After breakfast (and a quick little make out session with Anton) Chiron summons me to his office. I wonder what's going on.

Chiron's office is… well, camp-office-y. It's sort of hard to explain, and by that I mean that I really can't be bothered to explain to you right now. Chiron's there, in wheelchair form, along with Percy and Annabeth and…

"Dad?" I ask in shock.

.:.

"What the…?"

"Hello, Valerian."

I gulp, the incident at the Armani Exchange store creeping rather prominently into my mind and sticking there.

"H-hey, dad, how- uh…" I falter, looking down. Luckily, Chiron is there to break the icy awkward silence.

"Valerian, as I understand it, your father is here to discuss a certain scene you caused in the city on Saturday." The way he talks about Saturday, with that twinkle in his eye as if it's something special, is oddly comforting.

"Uh, about that… I, uh, can give the jacket-"

"Say nothing about the jacket, Valerian. What the press knows is that a certain dark-haired teenager wearing sunglasses stole it, and they need not know more."

I nod.

"Uh… thanks?"

Dad sighs.

"Don't thank me, Valerian. Thank Al."

Al? As in our chauffeur, Al?

"Al?"

"Yes, Al. He had his car parked in such an angle that one of the cameras caught the dark haired young man. You have your Mist to thank for that it looks like he ran out of the store and climbed a ladder; and no one noticed the other boy who was there."

I nod again.

"So… is that everything?" I ask, sort of hopeful. I really want to get out of there and see Anton….

Dad clears his throat, and Chiron and Percy and Annabeth leave simultaneously, leaving behind just my dad, me, and a whole bucket of awkward.

.:.

"So, made any friends yet?"

"Yeah. Ralf, Elias, Anton."

"Any enemies?"

"Yeah. Marcel and Joel."

"Is it because-"

"Yup."

"Oh."

"Uh-huh."

"So, about the boy who was with you…"

"My boyfriend."

He nods.

"So when can I actually meet him?"

"Meet him? What about Jackie?"

"…Things aren't going great with Jackie. I'm beginning to think she isn't right for me."

I nod.

"How about I bring him over next Tuesday?"

"Sounds great."

"Cool."

"…I hope you're having fun, Val. I love you and want you to be safe."

"Thanks. …Love you too…"

.:.

Tuesday brings an oddly happy mood for me, even though I'm wearing darker colors; a red t-shirt with my black and white striped fingerless gloves (the type that go up to your elbow) and black jeans. I don't really care though; I'm fricking happy!

"Whoa, someone's overly cheerful today," Anton says softly as he hugs me from the back, in response to which I spin and kiss him. "Hmm… I think I like it."

I kiss him again and we fall onto the bunk below mine. For the first time, I notice, I'm on top and I must admit, I kind of like it. Wait, no, scratch that, I _really_ like it. I'm straddling him now, and soon enough, his dark purple y-neck is off, which leaves him in a white wife beater. His arms are slightly toned; just enough; he looks _so_ goddam sexy. The sight of him sends tingly feelings to _down there_, which are just enforced when Anton moans as I give him a hickey.

Things are just about to go a little further, when we're extremely rudely interrupted by a knocking on the door. I hear it open, then a gasp.

"Uh… ever heard of putting a sock on the door?" Jordan asks. I roll my eyes and turn my head to her, making sure I look as annoyed as humanly, scratch that, as _godly_ possible, and make no efforts to get off Anton.

"What?"

"Look, I really don't like to interrupt, but I have a message for Anton. It's about someone named Conrad?"

I turn to Anton, whose eyes widen.

Jordan continues with "and Elise."

At this, I've gotten off Anton and he has jumped up, racing over to Jordan.

"He said Conrad and Elise, you're positive?" there's a certain panic in his voice and I can't help but wondering who Conrad and Elise are. Anton turns to me, grinning like I've never seen him grin before. "Come on!"

Then he darts out the door.

I follow him, straightening my shirt and pulling my gloves back up to my elbows. Jordan gives me this weird smirk and I glare at her.

"Must you always interrupt just as I'm about to get laid?" I hiss, and she chuckles.

"That's why you're friends with me, Val-val. I must keep you sweet and innocent!"

"Yeah right, like you're so sweet and innocent yourself," I joke, but when she doesn't really respond, I stop in my tracks, looking at her wide eyed. Seriously, I think my eyebrows are threatening to fly off my forehead right now. "Oh my god, Jordan!" I squeal, and she blushes _really_ darkly. "With Parker?" She nods and then suddenly keeps walking, extremely quickly. "What? When? How?"

"Well, the _what_ is pretty obvious, _when_, well, Christmas eve, and I don't really think you want me to get into the _how_ part. Great, now you really have something to hold over me. So I'll allow you to keep wearing that smirk until you too have had your first, which, by the rate you two are going, seems to be approaching pretty quickly. After that, you may neither gloat over this, nor may you hold this over me, got it?"

I smirk.

"Sure thing."

.:.

So it turns out Conrad is a ten year old boy and Elise is his eight year old sister. And they're both the younger siblings of Anton, and incredibly adorable.

Anton is talking to them and I stay at the door, listening. I think he's explaining to Elise why he can't be home; a story I haven't heard myself.

"You know Elise, mommy doesn't want me there, okay?"

"But why, Anton?"

"Well… well… you know how you were talking to Cord (some weird nickname for Conrad, apparently) about that boy in your class, Aaron? How you described that fluttering feeling in you?"

Elise blushes but nods. So cute! I really wish I could be as young as Anton's siblings, where liking someone is wildly funny and you're immature about everything.

"And then Cord talked about the girl in his class?"

Elise nods again.

"Well, you see, my inside flutters when I think of boys, not girls."

Elise's eyes widen.

"What's wrong with Cord?" she exclaims. I crack up a little, but no one notices.

Anton chuckles softly. Conrad also cracks a smile.

"It's not Cord, and really, it's also not me. But mommy says it's wrong with me, and that's why I can't be home anymore, okay sweetheart?"

"I don't understand, Anton."

Anton closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose, as if he's trying really hard to explain that some people think it's _not_ _okay_ to be _gay_. I know I really should be taking him seriously and all right now, but _damn_, he looks so cute!

"Sweety, you remember my friend Aurel? You remember how he said he loved me? I loved him back, in the same way."

Okay… that stings a little. But I think I'm mature enough to know Aurel's in the past.

"So you like boys like I like boys?"

Anton nods. I also nod appreciatively. Looks like Elise's smart for her age.

"And sweety, actually, both of you guys," he fixates both Conrad and Elise, "if something, _anything_ is wrong, you come here, looking for me, okay?"

Whereas Conrad just nods and moves closer to Anton's arm, Elise's eyes widen.

"Mommy said never to come here, she said all the bad people are here! You're not a bad person, Anton!"

It looks like Anton's biting back tears as he kisses first Elise's forehead, then Conrad's, and finally pulls them both in for fierce hugs.

"Know that mommy is sometimes wrong, okay? Okay?"

Elise nods, and then seems to notice me for the first time.

"Who's he?" Her huge light blue eyes bore into mine, and I see where Anton got his eyes from.

Anton turns his head and smiles, beckoning me forward.

"Guys, this is Valerian." He takes my hand reassuringly as I crouch down next to him.

"Is he like Aurel?" Elise asks. Hmm… wonder what Anton's going to say to that. Anton puts his head back and laughs openly, like he usually never does around anyone else.

"God no, sweety, god no. Valerian loves me and I love him back, but he's not Aurel, okay?"

"So he's like Aurel," Elise states. "What's your name?" she asks me.

"Valerian. But you can call me Val."

She nods appreciatively.

"So you're the new Aurel?"

I can tell it's about to get a crapload more awkward, but then Conrad interferes.

"Elli, he's like Aurel, but not Aurel's replacement, okay?"

Elise pauses, then nods. I hope that means she understands.

"And if it counts for anything, _I_ like him, so that should be good enough," Conrad adds. Damn, I'm liking the kid already. I send a smile his way and he sends one back, and I get the feeling he doesn't smile a lot.

.:.

Wednesday I don't see Anton at all, which makes me sad, but he's spending time with his siblings, so that's okay. Apparently, their mother is in the hospital, and the doctor, thankfully a son of Apollo, figured out that Anton was a half blood and he sent Conrad and Elise camp's way.

On Thursday, I suddenly realize that counting today, we only have three more days of camp, and one of them isn't even a full day! I wonder when Kuro's coming back… oh well. I jump out of bed and pull on some clothes (black ripped jeans and a neon pink shirt) and head out to breakfast, where I'm hoping to see Anton.

Unfortunately, instead of seeing Anton, I see… Sawyer.

He's standing at my table, his head bent, holding three roses in his hand.

"Saw-"

"Val!"

"Sawyer, why are you back? Aren't you supposed to be helping save Kaede?"

Sawyer frowns.

"I- I can't. They had to find someone else with wings."

"Huh?"

Sadly, Sawyer turns around to show me his back, and I can't help but gasp. One of his wings is bent at such a grotesquely unnatural angle; it makes me want to throw up.

"Sawyer…"

"Hey, Valerian," Anton greets me. I turn to give him a quick kiss. "…And Sawyer? What are you doing back from- holy shit!" It seems he's noticed Sawyer's broken wing. "Sawyer, did you have Chiron look at that?" he asks, his voice genuinely concerned. Oh Anton… he can be so sweet when he wants to be.

Sawyer shakes his head. Once meeting with Anton's eyes is enough; we each grab one of Sawyer's arms and start dragging him up to the big house, where I hope Chiron still is, seeing as I can't see him at breakfast anywhere.

.:.

"Great Scott, boy, what did you do?" Chiron asks, looking closely at Sawyer's wing (for which he had to take his shirt off, making things a little awkward).

"I- I don't know. One minute we're by the camp fire, the next we're being attacked by these- these _things_, which the others were somehow attracted to, even though they were dead ugly."

"_Empousai_," Chiron mutters darkly. Empousai? Sounds like some exotic food if you ask me….

"Well, I don't think she liked it that I didn't like her, and she just grabbed me by the shirt, saying 'you'll pay, _honey'_. The next thing I know, we're flying and she lets me go, except I can't move my wings. I think I crashed in some woods around here because I got here about two in the morning."

I'm going to take a wild guess and say that those are the woods that managed to transport me twenty miles in just an hour by foot.

"How did you know which way to go?" I ask curiously.

"Well, there were these tracks, as if someone had already walked there. I took a fifty-fifty guess and it turns out, I was right."

"Well, young man, looks like you've had quite enough excitement for one night. You're excused from all activities and are to go to the infirmary immediately, alright?" Chiron says to Sawyer, who nods.

"Alright, Chiron."

.:.

Back at my cabin, I plunk myself down on the bottom bunk, where Anton joins me a few moments later.

"Pretty rough, huh?" he mutters and I nod, leaning my head on his shoulder. "Hey," he murmurs softly, taking my chin and lifting it up so that we're on eye level. It's romantic, like he's about to tell me he loves me or so. But he doesn't need to; I know that anyways. He kisses me gently, then more roughly as we fall back onto the bed.

Needless to say, we didn't get interrupted that time, if you know what I mean.

**Whoa! 2315 words! Okay, so I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. On a happier not though, I saw The Hunger Games and it was SO FRICKING AMAZING! Seriously, I loved it!**

**So review, and I'll update ASAP!**


	13. A Life Less Ordinary

I really don't want to open my eyes on Friday morning. Anton's breathing is steady next to me, the sun is shining on my face just below my eyes, and everything is calm and perfect. That is, until the sun rises just a little higher, waking up Anton by shining right in his eyes. He groans and turns his head to bury it in my neck.

"And goo morning to you too, mister," I smirk, and get a muffled 'shut up' in return. Oh Anton. Always knows the way to my heart. Luckily, he's forgiven when his lips find my neck, getting me excited all over again.

"Oh no, not right now, Anton. It's our last full day at camp, and judging by the sun's height, I'd say breakfast is almost half over! If we both don't show, people will definitely know what's going on."

"Ah, see if I care," Anton responds, brushing his lips back down my neck, up my chin and reaching my mouth. "And anyways, I don't really think you'd like to go to breakfast like _this_." What does he- _oh_. _That_. His hand has gone exceedingly low, and I have a feeling a lot of people would know what we've been up to if I leave the cabin like this.

"Fine," I groan, and Anton's smile broadens.

"Don't pretend you don't like this, Val. I can _see_ you like it." And with that, his mouth travels… _places_. That's all I'm going to say about that.

.:.

So, in the end, we both manage to get up and out of bed in time for lunch. Anton just borrows some of Kuro's clothes.

"Okay, how about you just climb out the back window and I'll walk out my door," I suggest and Anton shrugs, then grins and plants a kiss on my cheek.

"Your wish is my command."

Okay, I'm really having trouble figuring out who the boy is in this relationship!

I put on a black and gold baseball t-shirt and my black ripped jeans again plus my combat boots. Anton has already jumped out of the window (followed by him swearing and me rushing to see if he's okay), so I make my way out the door and over to the place where we eat food. I'm having real trouble remembering the names of these places; Annabeth has _so not_ been helpful in learning Greek these past two weeks. I mean, seriously, Ancient Greek looks like someone just scribbled random things when they were high on ancient drugs!

Something green catches my eye and I suddenly remember Kuro. Holy crap, Kuro! I don't think he's found someone with wings yet. Oh dear, this _has_ to change. Halfway to the pavilion (hah, I remembered it!) I stop and turn around and start sprinting towards the Big House, where I know Rachel (I think that's the oracle's name) is. Anton said she hardly ever leaves there.

I reach the house completely out of breath, but I still storm in and throw Rachel's door open without knocking.

Something about that girl clicks with me. She's not surprised at all when I come in; she actually seems to have been expecting me. I take a second or three to catch my breath, but before I can say anything, Rachel stands up and tugs a painting along with her. I look up to see what it is. Wow. It's really good. As in, really, really, really good. Who knew she was an artist?

I decide it's a good idea to look at the painting more closely. Uh huh… uh huh… oh…. Okay. So there's the arch thingy, there's Kuro, I think, because there's this purple haze around the person that I've seen around Kuro when he's doing magic. Next to him is an owl… I'm guessing that stands for Athena – Malcolm. And then… there's someone flying out to retrieve something that's almost on the water. It's hard to tell if the person has wings or is just surrounded by a shitload of air. It really looks like wings.

"So, what are you going to do, ofis?"

Rachel's voice strikes me as weird; it's as if she's still half herself but also half something else, something way darker and with a way raspier voice.

"What did you just call me?" I ask in confusion and Rachel chuckles.

"I said, what will you do, _ofis_?"

The word… it clicks. It's… familiar? Yeah, familiar, go with that.

"Well, uh…" I say oh-so-wisely.

"Well, your brother's brother is in mortal danger and if the monsters go through with their plan, that will give them hope. Hope for the monsters is bad, seeing as they could, if they were smart and had hope, unite, raise a giant or three or a few titans, and take over the world, destroying everything that has ever existed. A minor problem, really."

A minor problem? Is this girl crazy?

"Um… uh… we need someone who can fly," I state and Rachel nods encouragingly. "So, probably a son or daughter of a wind or air god. Zeus?" I try, but Rachel shakes her head. "Okay… what other gods are there?"

"Well, if I were you, I'd start with your friend Ralph."

"Ralph? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Oh, he doesn't. But I've had this recurring dream since Kurou and Malcolm and Sawyer left, about this guy who is tied to Ralph."

It seems a little farfetched, but I'll go with it. Thanking Rachel for her (not-so) insightful thoughts (okay, they _did_ actually help a _little_) I rush out of the door in search of a rainbow. I manage to find one by the ocean; thank goodness it's sunny today – the way the waves hit the rocks creates a mist where I can through a drachma or two in.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Ralph… uh… Ralph, your son," I awkwardly finish my plea, realizing I either don't know Ralph's last name or I've already forgotten it. The mist shimmers a little more brightly and then forms a solid image of Ralph, still in his colorful Billabong jacket and black skinnies.

"Ralph!" I call, and he turns around, apparently quite surprised.

"Val! What's going on?"

"Do you have any friends who can fly?"

"What?"

"You heard me!" I protest, really not wanting to repeat the weird question. But I do it anyway. "Do you have any friends who can fly?"

"As in, a plane?"

"No! As in, a demigod way!"

"Oh! Why didn't you say so? Uh… I have my suspicions about Chance, but I haven't had the chance to push him off a cliff yet to test my theories," he laughs good-naturedly.

"Well, what kind of suspicions?"

"Let's see… the wind often bends to his will? He really asked me to keep this a secret, you know…"

"Well, tough luck! Get him ready, I'll be there ASAP; we're going to St. Louis!" with that, I swipe my hand through the message and take off running again, this time into the woods. I can feel the tinglies in and around me again; this is good, I'm transforming into my snake-ish state. Very soon, I notice the change in me and in my surroundings. I'm moving a lot more gracefully and fast; the world is rushing by in a blur. It's like my feet have turned into miniature snakes; gliding along the forest floor. I have to double check to make sure they're not.

In a matter of minutes, I realize I'm out of the forest and already past the town sign. And promptly realize I'm running straight at the ocean. Oh shit… I manage to stop myself just in time, getting my boots only barely wet. I hear shouts from the beach and turn around to see Ralph and Chance (Native American dude who looks like he could be a model, remember) standing there. I jog over to them, suddenly extremely out of breath as the 'real' world comes into my vision again.

"Whoa, easy there, Val," I hear Ralph say as he catches me. I guess I'm pretty dizzy from that long run.

"No time," I manage. "Have you talked to Chance?"

"Yeah, he has. What is this about?" Chance growls, giving me a less-than-friendly glare. Whoa. What is that about? I give him a curious look and straighten up. His face seems to lighten. Weird much?

"Okay, look, my brother, well, half-brother really, his brother, well not really… never mind! My half-brother's brother is hanging on the St. Louis arch and will be exploded tonight if we don't save him."

"Okay… and what am I supposed to do?" Chance still seems… hostile.

"Ralph said you can bend wind, right?" I ask, and Chance gives a grudging nod. "Awesome. Could you try to make it so you can fly? Please?"

"Okay…" Chance really doesn't seem to like me. Anywho, he closes his eyes. Suddenly, the winds all around us start to pick up and swirl around him. They're bending every which way, and occasionally a gust slips away, but gradually the form things on his back that resemble wings. Then he starts to hover, getting higher and higher, and finally, he's flying.

This. Is. Freaking. Awesome!

"Oh hell yes," I hear Ralph grin next to me. "Hells yeah."

.:.

Sadly, that's as far as the adventure goes for me. Chance takes off almost immediately, insisting that he can't carry anyone else with him. Around then I notice my clothes are pretty much drenched in sweat (on word: eww!) so Ralph lends me some of his. Well, he _technically_ lends me them, but I love them, so there's a slim chance of him getting them back. It's a grey t-shirt and blue jeans with a lighter gray belt – actually not my style, seeing as I'm wearing the pants halfway down my butt (okay, okay, I do actually do that often; it's just a lot more comfier) but I really like it. Ralph's dad, the nice one as always, offers to drive me back to camp and Ralph tags along again.

So, apparently there are fireworks tonight. Anton failed to mention that….

"So you and Anton are together now?" Ralph's question takes me by surprise.

"Yeah, why?"

He shrugs.

"Just curious. So… uh… how can you tell if a guy likes you or not?"

Okay, that's really a strange question.

"Uh… why? Sorry if it-"

"No, it's not me. Really, I have, like, the hugest crush ever on this one girl in my school. No. I mean…" he glances precariously at his father, who is listening intently to a football game on the radio at max volume. "I mean Chance. Recently, he's been looking at me lately… like my ex-girlfriend used to, you know? I guess for you it'd be like an ex-boyfriend."

I nod. I've experienced _that look_ way too many times from Sawyer lately.

"Also today, when you almost fell down and I steadied you, he looked like he wanted to rip you to shreds."

I nod again, taking it in. It makes sense, really. I mean, one does not simply look like a male model and not be the slightest bit gay. At least, that's my mentality. I don't know about you.

"If you want me to, I can try to talk to him," I say. Ralph nods thankfully.

"Thanks. And… do you know how I could tell him I'm not into him _that way_? I mean, I'm sure you've had to do it to plenty of girls."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, not sure what to think of his comment.

"'Male Artemis'?" Ralph reminds me, and I nod. I seem to be doing that a lot around him.

"I'll talk to Chance."

.:.

Elias tells me that Anton's in the Apollo cabin, which strikes me as weird, but then he tells me my boyfriend's getting a haircut. I'm pretty relieved; I know some of the Apollo kids are gay as elephants (that can be pretty gay) and Anton's not exactly hard on the eye. Oh, who am I kidding? Anton's hot as hell!

In the distance, I see him leave the cabin and start walking towards the Big House, so I decide to intercept him.

"Val!" he exclaims and throws his arms around me. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you. Those Apollo kids are torture!"

"Says the son of Thanatos…" I trail off and he laughs. "Now let me see that hair."

He pulls back so that I can get a good look at him. It's shorter but now I can really see how thick it actually is. It's sticking up in the front and generally looks a little messy, but in a _very_ good way.

"Very hot," I comment and kiss his nose.

"Not bad yourself," he returns the gesture, gesturing towards my clothes. "You wear them _so_ much better than Ralph."

"Aww, thanks. I try," I say.

"You don't have to. Anyways, I've got myself this lovely camera here and a very attractive young man in front of me. I say we go down to the beach and take a thousand pics!"

I'd describe the picture taking to you, but then you'd be sitting here for another five hours. No, I'll keep it short: we took lots and lots of pictures and each ended up taking one of each other for our phones. I have one of Anton where he's just standing there, looking up into the sky. He has one of me where it's taken from the top and I have my hands on my ears and am sticking my tongue out.

We completely miss dinner and just manage to get back in time for the fireworks, seeing as we got just a little… uh… well... distracted. Yeah, distracted.

We manage to sneak to the campfire and sit down without raising too many suspicions, although Sawyer _does_ notice. Oh well. He looks sad and I really want to go over and comfort him, but that urge leaves me just as suddenly as it came. Anton puts his arm around my shoulder and I turn sideways, so that my head can rest in the crook of his neck. It's perfect.

"Ten!" someone shouts.

"Nine!" others chime in. I feel Anton move and know he's also shouting along.

"Eight!" I join in.

"Seven!"

"You know, I've heard that you're supposed to spend New Year's Eve with the person you love most…"

"Four!"

I turn to face Anton, who is looking at me with such sincerity that it's really hard not to just die because of cuteness.

"Three!"

His lips move, as do mine, when saying the numbers, but our eyes are completely lost in each other.

"Two!"

He gets closer.

"One!"

Suddenly, he's there, all there, and we're kissing like we've, well, never kissed before. There's so much passion (and I hate using that word!) that I feel like I'm going to blank out.

"Looks like you're stuck with me forever," Anton chuckles and I can't help but kiss him again.

**So how was that for romance? ;) I'm sorry I didn't include much about Kuro and Kaede, but this **_**is**_** a romance story, with Val's love life being the primary focus. PLEASE REVIEW, you have no idea how much this means to me.**

**So only one or two more chapters to go… :( ? Or :) Oh yeah, I'll be posting the pics on my profile, kay?**


	14. Sweater Weather

There's a kickass party Saturday. Not like the last one, but one for all campers and no spiked punch (though I wouldn't mind some). Kuro came back at about four in the morning, followed by Malcolm and Chance who were carrying an unconscious but alive Kaede. I don't think they were all too happy that Anton, Rachel and I started throwing glitter confetti all over them, but that's their fault for not being fun.

Anyway, there's a party and we're all there – Kuro, Kaede, Malcolm, Chance, Ralph, Sawyer, Anton, oh gods I'm not going to name them all. Everyone's there and everyone's happy.

Actually, that reminds me, I have to talk to Chance. He's… where is he? Oh, over there, dancing with some Aphrodite girls. Oh, please, no one dances like that and isn't gay.

"Hey, Chance!"

He spins around, his eyes a little wide with surprise, but then he calms down when he sees me.

"Dude, turns out, I'm a demigod! Did you know?!"

"Well, I'd like to think I was the one who got Ralph to talk to you in the first place…" I trail off, at a loss for words. The Aphrodite girls keep dancing and I find myself involuntarily going along with the beat set by the band.

"Seriously? Sorry, man, didn't remember, was a bit high."

High? He was high? And I sent him on a mission to rescue my half-brother's not-really brother? What is wrong with me? I shake my head and let myself smile a bit.

"Come with me, let's talk," I pull him away from the dancing girls, at which he pouts a bit. My eyes wander over to Anton, who is sitting on the railing of the Big House, sipping a soda, watching me. I wink at him and point at the beach and then at Chance. He frowns slightly but nods. I really hope he doesn't think something's going on.

"Ooh, we going to the beach? I love the beach!"

"Are you high right now, Chance," I ask him earnestly, to which he responds by chuckling a little.

"A bit, but not enough that I'm completely gone. So what's up, buttercup?" He grins at me wolfishly, and I must say, he looks pretty attractive… nah, I still prefer Anton. As I said, Chance looks like a Native American model, but he just can't compare with my dark and mysterious boyfriend….

.:.

We make our way through the people to where the beach meats the forest and there are lots of large rocks. I pick the one furthest away from people and sit down. Chance sits next to me, a little too close for comfort.

"I know you're gay," I blurt, and immediately clamp my hands over my mouth. Okay, so I've never had this talk with anyone before. I'm super nervous and can't help myself blushing.

Chance twitches slightly and looks really uncomfortable, but nods.

"I figured you'd know. Being gay too and all. Did Ralph want you to talk to me?"

Oh what the hell, I'll just tell him everything.

"Yeah."

Really? Really? That's the best you can come up with, brain? No wonder I'm failing at most of my classes in school.

"That bitch," he spits maliciously. Ooh, _maliciously_, big word, my brain's not failing me after all. "What a whore."

Excuse me?

"Umm, what?" I ask, looking at him incredulously. "Ralph's your best friend, Chance. You don't talk about your best-"

"Oh, shut up, Mr. Innocent!" Hmm… maybe he's not high, but he sounds drunk…. "What would you do if your best friend was too much of a pussy to ask you whether you're gay or not, after you've been trying to make a move on him for the past three years!"

Ouch, touchy subject.

"Umm… well… it's never been very hard to tell people I'm gay," I mutter. "I mean, people started suspecting in third grade when I dressed up as Belle from Beauty and the Beast for Halloween. And they didn't even question it anymore in fourth grade when I wore the tightest pink shirt I could find to school on Valentine 's Day and then kissed Will Drummond in front of everyone…."

Chance laughs. It's a nice sound, considering he just cussed out his best friend.

"Seriously, third grade?"

"Hey, Belle had always been my favorite princess, apart from Ariel, of course, but the dress code sort of forbade me from going to school in a seashell bra. And come on, Belle's golden dress is fucking fantastic!"

"True that," Chance grins. "I always thought I'd make a kickass Pocahontas. Thoughts?"

I laugh out loud and face him, trying to picture him in the whole Native American garb.

"Kocoum," I say.

"Kocoum? True, Kocoum! Yeah, I'll be Kocoum next year." He turns to me. "Thanks for talking to me, Val. It's a pretty decent thing to do."

"Yeah, yeah, Pocahontas, now go talk to Ralph and tell him you're gay."

"Will do, Ariel."

I smile as he gets up to leave. Wow, he really has an amazing butt… speaking of asses, as soon as Chance is gone, I see Sawyer walking towards me. His wings are tucked neatly behind his back and he's back in the clothes his dad put him in the day he was claimed: essentially, a pretty towel wrapped around his waist.

"When I woke up this morning, my clothes started running away from me again. Then I remembered I had prayed to my dad yesterday evening and told him about what I did. I guess this is punishment."

Aw, come on, I can't resist to hug that!

Laughing loudly, I jump up to hug my ex-boyfriend, probably soon-to-be best friend. He hugs me back, a friendly hug, not too tight and not too long.

"So, have we learned our lesson, Sawyer?"

"Yes, this son of Eros is not going to let his own drunken mind get the better of him ever again." Well, we'll see about that, but I pat his head and say 'good boy' anyway.

"You know, you never really told me what happened with Kuro and Malcolm and how your wing broke," I start, but he holds up a hand to quiet me.

"I'll tell you tomorrow on the bus ride back to the city. For now I have a really important question."

Oh damn, he sounds serious.

"Yeah?"

Fuck you, brain, just… fuck you.

"Do you think I have a chance with Ganymede?"

Who?

"Umm… you're going to have to elaborate, mate," I look at him with concern.

"You know, the gorgeous dude from Chiron's office in the city? White shirt, tan pants, tons of jewelry, beautiful voice?"

Ooh, that dude.

"The guy who was prepping for the Muse concert?" I take a bit to think about it. "Oh my god, that wasn't for a Muse concert! That was for the Muses on Olympus!" I all make so much sense now.

"Yeah, that one!"

"Umm, if I'm correct, the first time you met him, you gave me your phone number," I frownly stern, uh, sternly frown at Sawyer. "You just got back in my good books, Sawy, don't change that."

He chuckles slightly.

"Yes, that was the first time I saw him, but then I was still completely focused on you. No, I ran into him coming back from the quest, he helped me out quite a bit." His eyes flicker behind me. "Look, we'll talk tomorrow, okay? I think someone thinks I'm taking up too much of your time."

I spin around to see Anton sitting on the rock, glaring at Sawyer.

Not looking back, I walk up to my deathly boyfriend and give him a kiss.

"Hey, handsome, missed you."

.:.

Sunday morning approaches way too quickly. I may or may not have spent the night in Anton's room, but if I did, well, you don't know anything. If I did, I was out of there before Chiron walked in to wake Anton up.

"Happy new year, campers. I look forward to seeing you all this summer."

That's Chiron's oh-so-great speech at the van before Argus motions us all to start piling in. Sawyer and I grab two of the seats in the back row, right next to Kuro and Kaede. Jordan and Parker sit in front of us and Juno and Elias take the seats next to them. Joel and Marcel, the assholes who were weirdly quiet the last few days of camp, sit at the front, away from everyone else.

The ride back to the city is pretty awesome. Sawyer tells me about how he met Ganymede and stuff, and I must say, it sounds ridiculously adorable. Then the eight of us play a few rounds of poker (well, it's actually just me, Kuro, Kaede, Juno, Elias and Parker playing and Jordan and Sawyer watching, but it's fun anyway) and after that some Apples to Apples, with the words in both Ancient Greek and English.

.:.

The ride is over much too soon and we're where we were at when the shuttle bus came to pick us up two weeks ago. Oh god, school starts tomorrow again. Great.

"Val! Val!"

Holy shit, it's my dad! He actually came to pick me up! Aaand there's a woman by his side. She looks friendly though, with short brown hair and a really warm smile, despite the cold.

"Hey dad," I smile as I hug him for what feels like the first time in years. I can't remember, did we hug when he came to visit me at camp? Probably, but it's all a blur, having been caught up in the whole Anton-Sawyer-me triangle thing.

"Hey, kid, how was camp? How's Anton?"

"You remember," I say, genuinely surprised.

"Of course I do, you guys pulled that stunt at the Armani Exchange, remember?"

Oh yeah, that. Oops.

I smile sheepishly but I can tell he's really not that mad.

"Hey, Dad, why don't you introduce me to your friend," I suggest, trying not to sound too pushy.

Dad blushes. Holy shit, the guy can blush.

"Val, I'd like you to meet Melanie. Melanie, this is my son, Valerian."

Melanie shakes my hand.

"I've heard a lot about you, and your boyfriend." She lowers her voice slightly. "Your dad is a lot more excited than he's letting on."

I smirk and raise my eyebrows at Dad, who is really red in the face by now.

"Yeah, yeah, right, do you have your things, Val?"

"Uh, sweetie, can I just say hi to my son before he goes off to boarding school again?" Melanie asks. What, Melanie has a son who's a demigod? I spin around to see where she's headed off to.

She walks up to Joel. Oh no. She hugs him.

Shit.

"Is there a problem, Val?" Dad asks.

"Yeah… Dad, that's one of the guys who threatened me at camp."

"Threatened you?"

"Yeah, because I'm gay."

"Oh, come on, I really can't get a break with the women, can I?" Dad complains.

**So what do you guys think? I know I've been absent waaaay too long… as in, a year too long… I hope you forgive me. I have a sequel planned that features most of the characters from this story as recurring characters, and focuses on a different pantheon mixed with this one, thoughts? It'll still have many of the same themes, like gay love and so, in case you're wondering…**


End file.
